until the very end
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Em que sete livros são enviados para sete pessoas do passado e elas precisam deixar suas diferenças e preconceitos de lado para, quem sabe, terem a chance de mudar seus destinos trágicos. "Encerro esta carta com meus melhores sentimentos, esperando que todos deem a si mesmos a oportunidade de uma vida melhor. Com amor, H.J.P"
1. Prólogo

**until the very end**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Em que sete livros são enviados para sete pessoas do passado e elas precisam deixar suas diferenças e preconceitos de lado para, quem sabe, terem a chance de mudar seus destinos trágicos.

_ "Encerro esta carta com meus melhores sentimentos, esperando que todos deem a si mesmos a oportunidade de uma vida melhor. Com amor, H.J.P"_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**[03 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1980]**

* * *

Lily estava meio zonza.

Seu estômago revirava, seu corpo inteiro tremia e suor frio escorria por suas têmporas e costas, fazendo-a sentir-se pegajosa e nojenta enquanto se recostava contra os azulejos frios do banheiro de seu quarto.

Não era uma sensação muito boa e, para seu horror, parecia se tornar a cada dia mais recorrente. Nas últimas semanas, tudo o que Lily fazia do momento em que acordava até a hora de dormir era sentir-se nauseada ou então muito, muito cansada. Às vezes, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Era enervante não ter controle sobre seu próprio corpo e, apesar de ouvir James queixar-se diariamente sobre como ela estava sendo irresponsável por não ir a algum curandeiro para ver se estava com alguma virose mágica, Lily tinha medo do que descobriria caso fosse.

Ela não era estúpida, é claro. Portanto, mesmo que se recusasse a acreditar, tinha _muitas_ desconfianças do que aqueles enjoos e sono excessivo poderiam significar. Lily ouvira Petunia queixar-se várias vezes meses atrás, enquanto ajudava – de muita má vontade e apenas por insistência de sua mãe – com os preparativos para seu casamento, não ouvira? E, algumas semanas depois, descobriu-se que o motivo de todo aquele enjoo era, na verdade, um pequeno humano crescendo em seu ventre.

Lembrava da expressão extasiada de sua mãe ao contar para ela, lembrava do quanto Helena Evans havia ficado feliz em saber que, mesmo estando no fim de sua vida – acometida por uma doença que nem mesmo os melhores feitiços e poções de Lily puderam curar – talvez fosse capaz de ver uma de suas filhas se tornar mãe.

E não era irônico que, se o destino fosse cruel como parecia a Lily naquele momento, Helena conseguisse ver tudo em dose dupla?

Colocando a cabeça entre as pernas, Lily fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração, inspirando e expirando longa e continuamente, deixando o ar entrar em seus pulmões até doer e então soltando-o lentamente, focando apenas nisso e nada mais, sabendo que se deixasse sua mente vagar por _tais_ pensamentos acabaria passando mal novamente.

Uma batida suave na porta fez com que ela finalmente erguesse a cabeça.

— Lily? — A voz de James soou abafada através da madeira da porta. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — Ela disse, mas sua voz saiu fraca, então limpou a garganta e repetiu: — Sim, James. Está tudo bem. Decidi tomar um banho, por isso estou demorando.

— Certo... — James parecia preocupado e Lily se odiava por ser a causa daquilo, mas, infelizmente, naquele momento não se sentia pronta para contar a ele o que a estava corroendo há semanas. — Quando sair me encontre na sala. Recebemos uma mensagem bastante... _esquisita_.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily ergueu-se sem muita dificuldade do chão – o tremor, assim como o enjoo, havia passado em sua maior parte, então ela estava firme o suficiente para ficar em pé.

— Ok. Já estou indo. — Ela disse e então ouviu os passos do marido se afastarem.

_Marido_.

Faziam três meses desde que haviam casado e, ainda assim, Lily sentia as bochechas esquentarem toda vez que pensava que, agora, ela era a Sra. Potter.

Meneando a cabeça e sorrindo para seu reflexo pálido no espelho, Lily decidiu que realmente tomaria um banho, afinal precisava limpar-se de todo aquele suor e, quem sabe, a água quente pudesse ajudá-la a criar coragem de dizer a James o que estava com medo de admitir até para si mesma.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, Lily desceu as escadas, os cabelos úmidos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e vestindo vestes azul-marinho que lhe davam um ar sério.

— James? — Ela o chamou, sorrindo ao deparar-se com o marido no chão, sendo praticamente sufocado por um grande cão negro e peludo. Em pé próximo a eles encontrava-se um Remus Lupin de aparência cansada, mas sorridente. — Remus! Sirius! Não esperávamos vocês até terça! Está tudo bem? Como foi a missão?

O grande cão negro finalmente se afastou de James, correndo até Lily e lambendo-a no rosto com extravagância antes de se afastar e retomar sua forma humana. Sirius piscou inocentemente para Lily que limpava o rosto melecado e o encarava com uma expressão de carinho irritado.

— Ocorreu tudo como sempre. — Remus disse, por fim, após ir até Lily e abraçá-la. — Não descobrimos absolutamente _nada_.

— É como se eles sempre estivessem um passo à frente, como se _soubessem_ o que planejamos fazer. — Sirius suspirou e soltou-se sobre o sofá como se estivesse em casa. O que não era mentira. — Estou a cada dia mais desconfiado de que temos um espião entre o alto escalão da Ordem.

— Mas quem poderia ser? — James, que se erguera do chão e sentara ao lado de Sirius, franziu o cenho. — Quero dizer, confio minha vida a cada um de vocês.

— Eu também, Prongs, mas talvez devêssemos começar a ser mais seletivos com nossa confiança. Não há outra explicação para _nunca_ conseguirmos pegá-los no último mês, exceto se estiverem sendo informados sobre o que pretendemos fazer com antecedência. — Remus disse e a nota de frustração era evidente em sua voz.

Sentindo um tremor percorrer pelo corpo diante do silêncio soturno que recaiu sobre os quatro, Lily suspirou e caminhou até uma das poltronas vazias.

— Ou, talvez, eles desconfiem de nossos informantes e estejam dando a eles informações erradas para nos despistar. — Ela deu de ombros e, embora a ideia fosse, no mínimo, muito impossível dado ao fato de que os informantes eram secretos para a maior parte da Ordem e apenas Dumbledore conhecia a identidade de todos, era preferível pensar assim do que acreditar que havia um traidor entre eles.

— Pode ser. — Sirius disse e então deu de ombros. — De qualquer forma, não é por isso que estamos aqui. Estava falando com James através do espelho quando recebemos a mesma mensagem estranha.

— Oh? Ah, sim, James comentou sobre isso... o que é _isso?_ — Lily indagou, encarando-os com a expressão curiosa.

— Um patrono. De Dumbledore. — Remus respondeu. — Ele nos pediu para nos dirigirmos até o Departamento de Mistérios hoje às sete horas da noite.

— Mas o ministério está fechado hoje, não? É Domingo. — Lily franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Bem, não sei, mas a mensagem foi clara. — Sirius disse.

— E ele ainda adicionou que não poderíamos contar para ninguém sobre isso. — James comentou e então ergueu-se do sofá, caminhando até a janela e observando o povoado de Godric's Hollow com atenção. — Vocês acham que Peter vai demorar muito para chegar?

— Bem, ele estava em uma missão também, não é? — Lily comentou. — Talvez ele apareça mais tarde ou então vá direto para o Departamento.

— Eu sempre quis conhecer o Departamento de Mistérios. — Sirius disse, olhos cinzentos brilhando de curiosidade. — Nenhum Inominável me contou o quê, de fato, havia lá.

— É por isso que é chamado Departamento de _Mistérios_, Sirius. — Remus rolou os olhos para ele, recebendo um bufo em resposta.

— Ok, bem, vocês acham que devemos ir? — Lily perguntou, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que eram seis e vinte da tarde.

— Se sairmos agora, podemos comer alguma coisa naquele _pub_ trouxa perto da entrada para visitantes do Ministério. Eles têm o melhor hambúrguer que já comi na vida. — Sirius disse e seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento ao pensar na comida.

Balançando a cabeça para o amigo, Lily o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, além dos amigos, comida era a única outra coisa que importava para ele.

— Certo, Padfoot. — Remus rolou os olhos para ele e James riu.

— Você vai ir com essas vestes, Lily? — James perguntou, olhando para a esposa com adoração nos olhos. — Não que você não esteja perfeita como sempre — Sirius fingiu vomitar ao ouvir isso, fazendo Lily bufar para ele. — Mas será que não seria melhor usar algo mais... _trouxa?_

— Hm. Você tem razão. — Lily sorriu para James e então voltou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto. Pegando uma de suas calças jeans antigas e uma camiseta preta e larga que ela tinha certeza que uma vez pertencera a Sirius (dizia "minhas mãos são mágicas"), trocou-se e voltou para a sala, recebendo um assovio de Sirius como resposta.

— Sempre me perguntei onde minha camiseta havia parado. — Sirius disse e então piscou para Lily. — Nada mal em você, ruiva, embora em mim fique melhor.

— Idiota. — Lily murmurou para ele, recebendo mais um sorriso ofuscante como resposta.

— Certo, vamos lá. Temos tempo de aparatar perto do _pub_ que o Sirius falou e depois entrarmos pela entrada de visitantes. — James disse enquanto olhava para o relógio.

Os quatro saíram da casa, que era bem protegida, e caminharam mais alguns quarteirões até estarem perto do cemitério local. Olharam para os lados e, depois de conferirem se não havia ninguém por perto, aparataram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Severus encarava o local onde o Patrono havia acabado de aparecer com medo.

Ele sempre soube que a Ordem da Fênix possuía um método bastante peculiar de comunicação, mas nunca pensou que o próprio Dumbledore usaria para se comunicar com ele. Ainda mais depois do que acontecera no final de semana anterior.

Somente lembrar do que ouvira e do que aquilo representava para a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas fazia com que sentisse calafrios percorrerem por seu corpo.

Aberforth Dumbledore o encontrara e, é claro, o colocara para fora do _pub_ antes que terminasse de ouvir, mas era o suficiente para que, ao informar o Lorde sobre o que ouvira, recebesse grandes honras por dar a ele uma informação tão importante.

Severus sabia que deveria estar eufórico por conta daquilo, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir uma agitação no estômago toda vez que pensava na profecia, como se houvesse alguma coisa que estava perdendo... alguma coisa que o fazia sentir-se enervado e ansioso... como se algo muito grande estivesse prestes a acontecer.

O fato de ter recebido o patrono de Dumbledore com uma mensagem bastante _esquisita_ era apenas o suficiente para deixa-lo ainda mais com os nervos à flor da pele.

_"Dê uma chance para o seu futuro, Severus. Venha ao Departamento de Mistérios hoje, às sete horas da noite. Tem a minha palavra de que nada de ruim lhe acontecerá"_

Severus não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, exceto que, provavelmente, deveria ser uma armadilha para tentar capturá-lo. Por outro lado, talvez fosse a oportunidade que precisava para, quem sabe, descobrir mais informações sobre a Ordem e, assim, levá-las para seu mestre.

E Dumbledore dera sua palavra...

E, apesar de odiar o apego do homem pelos nascidos trouxas e por ele ser o maior inimigo do Lorde das Trevas, Snape sabia que Dumbledore era um homem de palavra.

Suspirando, Severus colocou sua capa negra sobre as vestes e, sem olhar para trás, saiu de sua pequena casa para a Rua da Fiação e, de lá, aparatou para a entrada do Ministério da Magia.

* * *

Alice e Frank estavam terminando de fazer um relatório sobre sua última missão para Moody, o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, quando receberam a mensagem.

Eles, é claro, estavam acostumados com isso, afinal fazia mais de três anos que eram parte da Ordem da Fênix, portanto ver a grande fênix prateada de Albus Dumbledore irromper pela janela de seu escritório em casa e dizer, com a voz grave do bruxo, que deveriam se encontrar no Departamento de Mistérios ainda aquela noite não foi assim tão perturbador.

— Você acha que pode ser algo sério? — Frank indagou, observando a esposa, que tinha a barriga levemente proeminente por conta da gravidez recém descoberta, andar de um lado a outro da sala procurando por alguma coisa.

— O que não é sério nos últimos dias, não é mesmo? — Ela disse e então suspirou, finalmente tendo achado o que procurava: sua poção para enjoos. — Bem, devemos nos apressar se não quisermos chegar atrasados.

— Imagino que deva ser algo sério, afinal nunca fomos convocados para o Departamento de Mistérios antes. Quero dizer, você já entrou lá alguma vez? — Frank perguntou enquanto ajudava a esposa a descer as escadas de casa (o que fez com que ela rolasse os olhos porque "eu não estou inutilizada, Frank").

— Nunca. Mas sempre tive curiosidade. — Alice sorriu para o marido. — Quem sabe possamos descobrir o que, de fato, um Inominável faz.

— Isso e o que Dumbledore pode querer nos levando até lá.

— Mais uma missão, imagino. — Ela disse e então deu de ombros. — Vamos, está quase na hora.

* * *

Dumbledore caminhava de um lado para o outro em frente a porta preta e simples que o levaria até o Departamento de Mistérios.

Ele aguardava com impaciência para que os convidados chegassem e, assim, pudesse dar início ao que, provavelmente, seria a missão mais assustadora de sua vida. E ele sequer participaria dela...

No que pareceu serem horas depois – mas que eram apenas minutos – Frank e Alice Longbottom apareceram no fim do corredor, ambos parecendo curiosos ao encararem Dumbledore.

— Olá, Albus. Tudo está bem, espero? — Alice cumprimentou-o, sorrindo levemente, embora houvesse preocupação em sua expressão.

— Sim. Bem, por enquanto sim. Depois que nossos outros convidados chegarem não terei tanta certeza...

— Outros...? — Frank começou a perguntar, mas então o som de mais pessoas se aproximando fez com que se calasse.

— Frank! Alice! Oh meu Merlin, você está a cada dia mais linda! — Lily, que estava acompanhada de James, Sirius e Remus, sorriu para os aurores, indo até cada um deles para dar-lhes um abraço cordial e olhar de forma apaixonada para a barriga de Alice antes de voltar-se para Dumbledore. — Albus, tudo bem?

— Sim...

— O que diabos _você_ está fazendo aqui? — A voz de Sirius soou alta e enraivecida no final do corredor e, quando todos se viraram, curiosos para saber do que se tratava, ficaram chocados ao depararem-se com um _muito_ pálido Severus Snape.

— Eu é que pergunto o que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui? — Snape praticamente cuspiu as palavras, olhando de um para outro até seus olhos repousarem sobre Dumbledore. — Me chamou aqui para uma armadilha? Eu deveria ter desconfiado! — E ergueu a varinha, seus olhos estreitando quando Sirius, Remus e Frank fizeram o mesmo.

James e Alice, embora desconfiados, apenas observaram a cena enquanto Lily estava completamente petrificada. Encarava o homem que outrora fora seu melhor amigo sem acreditar. Ele estava... diferente. Os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, a pele continuava tão branca quanto sempre e suas vestes ainda eram largas o suficiente para esvoaçarem ao seu redor, mas seus olhos... seus olhos negros refletiam uma pessoa que Lily não reconhecia.

— Se acalmem, meninos. — Dumbledore disse com a voz professoral que impunha respeito. — Eu chamei, de fato, todos vocês aqui. Mas preciso que todos estejam _vivos_ para que possamos prosseguir.

— Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Esse merda é um _Comensal!_ — Sirius rosnou, a varinha ainda erguida em direção a Snape, que também estava na defensiva. — Nós ficamos no encalço dele _tantas _vezes e nunca conseguimos pegá-lo e agora está bem aqui, na nossa frente. Seria um desperdício, Albus.

— _Tente_. — Snape sibilou, os olhos tão semicerrados que pareciam fendas em seu rosto.

— Chega! — Dumbledore disse, a voz reverberando pelas paredes ao mesmo tempo em que as varinhas de todos os sete voavam para a mão do diretor. — Não estamos aqui para armar para ninguém, tampouco para nos atacarmos. — Mas o diretor tinha os olhos fixos em Snape, imaginando se fizera o certo ao chamá-lo até ali, principalmente depois do que ele certamente dissera a Voldemort...

— Então por que estamos aqui no meio da noite quando certamente não deveríamos estar? — Lily quem perguntou, atraindo o olhar de Snape até ela, estreitando os olhos de modo que ele imediatamente baixasse os seus, parecendo envergonhado.

— Por que, minha cara Lily, recebi esta manhã uma mensagem muito peculiar. — Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram com a lembrança e então ele olhou para cada um dos sete. — Era minha, vocês veem, mas não do meu eu atual e sim do meu eu do futuro.

Todos franziram o cenho ao ouvirem-no dizer aquilo. Sempre souberam que, apesar de ser um grande bruxo, Dumbledore tinha lá suas esquisitices, mas dizer que recebera uma mensagem do futuro era demais até mesmo para ele.

— Desculpe, mas o _quê_? — James indagou, externando os pensamentos de todos.

Meneando a cabeça, Dumbledore olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, percebendo que haviam passado vinte minutos das sete e que ele só tinha mais dez até levá-los ao destino escolhido pelo seu _eu _do futuro.

— Eu vou explicar a todos, mas precisamos nos apressar. Se vocês puderem, por favor, me seguir. — E então ergueu os olhos para Sirius que ainda encarava Snape com o ar desconfiado. — Sirius, eu entendo suas ressalvas contra Snape. Também tenho as minhas. Mas isso é importante. Ouso dizer, inclusive, que é mais importante que qualquer coisa que cada um de vocês tenha feito até hoje. E, lembre-se, estamos em maior número. Ele não ousaria tentar nada. Seria suicídio.

Parecendo satisfeito com o comentário de Dumbledore, Sirius caminhou até onde James e Lily estavam, colocando um de seus braços sobre o ombro dela de forma protetora.

James sorriu levemente para o amigo, sempre muito feliz ao ver a proximidade do homem que era como seu irmão e da mulher de sua vida.

Snape, por outro lado, encarava a cena enojado.

Ele soubera, é claro, que Lily casara com Potter no último Halloween, assim como soubera que Black fora o padrinho. Mas, apesar disso, ainda era doloroso vê-la tão próxima dos homens que ele odiara por quase metade de sua vida.

Fora isso, o fato de que estava realmente em _menor número_, como Dumbledore salientara, o deixava extremamente desconfortável.

— Você me deu sua palavra de que nada de ruim me aconteceria. — Ele disse, os olhos fixos sobre o bruxo. — Eu não quero mais estar aqui.

— Severus, talvez essa seja uma oportunidade que você não gostaria de perder. Há muito mais do que uma _profecia_ lá dentro. — Dumbledore disse de forma enigmática, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos ao perceber sobre o que ele estivera se referindo. — Ouça primeiro. Se, após ouvir, quiser ir embora, não irei impedi-lo.

Snape manteve o olhar fixo sobre Dumbledore por alguns segundos, depois encarou cada um dos seis que o observavam com atenção. Imaginando que pareceria um covarde se desse as costas sem ao menos saber do que tudo aquilo se tratava, Snape assentiu.

— Bom. — Dumbledore disse então voltou-se para a porta, abrindo-a com suavidade e dando espaço para que todos entrassem.

Antes de entrar, entretanto, James parou à porta, franzindo o cenho e voltando-se para Dumbledore.

— E Peter? Ele foi chamado?

— Não, James. Somente vocês. — Dumbledore disse, fazendo com que James se perguntasse o que aquilo deveria significar, afinal _Snape_ estava ali. Então por que Peter não estava?

Quando todos estavam dentro de uma sala circular e cheia de portas exatamente iguais, Dumbledore fechou a porta por onde haviam entrado, deixando em todos uma sensação de claustrofobia.

— Como saberemos por onde sair? — Remus perguntou, olhando para o diretor com curiosidade.

— Tenho meus truques, Remus. — Dumbledore disse gentilmente e então a sala começou a girar, embaralhando as portas e fazendo-as girarem de modo que fosse impossível reconhecer a saída.

— Você tem certeza? — Alice perguntou enquanto se firmava sobre o marido.

Lily, que se sentia extremamente nauseada após todo aquele giro, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo alguns instantes, rezando para que não acabasse colocando todo o conteúdo do estômago para fora.

— Sim, Alice. Vamos. Por aqui. — Dumbledore assentiu e então indicou uma das portas pretas idênticas.

Eles entraram por uma sala que tinha belas luzes que dançavam e cintilavam como diamantes. Quando os olhos de todos se acostumaram, eles puderam ver relógios de todos os tamanhos refulgindo em cada superfície. Eles tiquetaqueavam em conjunto, formando uma espécie de marcha. Dumbledore os guiou até o final da sala, onde um vidro alto se estendia e dentro do qual havia um minúsculo ovo que brilhava como uma joia. O ovo subia e, ao fazê-lo, se abria e dele saia um beija-flor que era jogado para o alto e, ao ser pego pela correnteza, voltava a molhar-se e amarrotar as penas até estar no fundo do vidro, dentro do ovinho minúsculo novamente.

— Impressionante. — Frank comentou, assombrado, observando o ciclo reiniciar.

— De fato. — Dumbledore concordou e então tocou no vidro, fazendo com que este se afastasse, dando espaço para uma parede muito branca onde havia apenas uma maçaneta dourada. O bruxo a puxou e, assim, a parede dissolveu magicamente, dando abertura para outra sala onde haviam poltronas confortáveis e numerosas o suficiente para uma sala de aula inteira. — Entrem.

Todos entraram e, assim que estavam do lado de dentro, a parede voltou a ficar branca com apenas a maçaneta dourada.

— Uau, isso foi-

— Incrível. — Sirius disse, mas não se referia à porta e sim as grandes quantidades de comida que haviam sobre uma mesa no canto direito da sala, quase tão farto quanto os de Hogwarts.

— Sirius! Você acabou de comer! — Lily resmungou para ele quando este pegou um pratinho de pudim.

— Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, sentem-se, por favor, e deixem-me explicar-lhes o motivo de todos os sete estarem aqui.

Sirius, Lily e James sentaram-se lado a lado em um sofá de três lugares, sendo seguidos por Alice que ocupou a poltrona ao lado de James e Frank que sentou ao seu lado. Remus sentou-se numa das cadeiras fofas ao lado de Sirius e Snape preferiu continuar em pé.

— Certo. — Dumbledore disse quando todos estavam devidamente acomodados (e lançando um olhar esquisito para Snape), e então puxou um frasquinho de seu bolso. — Recebi esta lembrança hoje de manhã e, desde então, estive preparando tudo para poder receber os senhores. Como sabem, o Ministério está cheio de espiões e, por conta disso, tive de fazer alguns malabarismos a fim de manter todos afastados hoje-

— Mas é Domingo. O Ministério não abre hoje. — Remus comentou.

— Você está certo, Remus, porém o Departamento de Mistérios é... como um mundo à parte. — Dumbledore comentou. — De qualquer forma, nós não precisaremos de muito tempo, afinal esta sala é dotada de um poder bastante peculiar.

— Que seria? — Sirius perguntou e voltou a olhar a sala com desconfiança.

— O tempo passa diferente aqui, Sirius. _Muito_ mais lento. Poderíamos passar uma semana, um mês aqui e, ao sairmos, teria se passado apenas uma hora no tempo normal.

— Uau. _Isso sim_ é incrível. — Lily comentou, assombrada. — Como é possível?

— Não saberia explicar com precisão, Lily, mas os trabalhadores desse setor são especialistas em estudos sobre o tempo, assim como são os responsáveis pela fabricação de vira-tempos. Imagino que deva haver um tipo de magia parecida nesta sala. — Dumbledore disse e então suspirou. — Como estava dizendo, recebi esta lembrança de manhã e gostaria muito que todos assistissem-na comigo novamente. Acredito que irá explicar muitas coisas.

E, dizendo aquilo, Dumbledore conjurou uma bacia de pedra, não tão bonita quanto a que tinha em seu escritório, mas boa o suficiente para utilizar na lembrança. Virando o conteúdo do frasco, Dumbledore depositou a bacia numa mesinha em frente aonde todos estavam sentados – e Snape em pé – e indicou para que todos se adiantassem.

— Tenham a bondade. — Disse, pedindo para que todos tocassem no conteúdo da penseira e, assim fossem transportados para a lembrança.

James e Sirius foram os primeiros, seguidos por Lily, Alice e Frank. Remus foi logo em seguida e então Snape, que estava parado a alguns passos de distância, ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore, desconfiado.

— Por que me chamou aqui?

— Não faço ideia, Severus. Mas espero que o fato de que alguém no futuro ter decidido que você deveria estar aqui signifique alguma coisa boa. — O tom de voz de Dumbledore era triste e profundo e fez com que Snape baixasse os olhos e franzisse os lábios antes de finalmente tocar na lembrança.

Se encontravam em uma sala muito conhecida de todos – James e Sirius principalmente, afinal foram muitas as vezes que visitaram a sala do diretor até o quinto ano – e, sentado de forma displicente contra a grande cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, um Albus Dumbledore vários anos mais velho sorria para eles.

— Por Merlin, o que houve com a sua mão? — Lily perguntou apontando para onde as mãos de Dumbledore descansavam sobre a mesa, uma delas estava enegrecida e enrugada.

— Não saberia dizer, Lily. — O Dumbledore atual murmurou, embora não parecesse muito preocupado. — Vamos ouvir.

— _Olá_. — O Dumbledore do futuro disse. — _Presumo que deva ser chocante para os senhores estarem me vendo assim, fora do nada e certamente muito mais velho, mas preciso que entendam que o que estou fazendo é de suma importância. Se essa lembrança chegou até vocês, foi porque alguém muito importante em meu tempo assim o decidiu fazer. Não sei quais pessoas ele escolheu, embora certamente possa adivinhar algumas delas. _— O bruxo coçou a longa barba, os olhos azuis brilhando pensativamente atrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. — _O futuro é tenebroso e nefasto. E, embora tenhamos vencido algumas batalhas até agora, tenho medo do que os próximos meses nos reservam. A guerra não deve durar muito mais, os sinais são claros e estamos caminhando para um fim bastante trágico, independente de quem vença. A nossa sorte é que temos alguém batalhando incansavelmente por nós e, embora eu esteja dando meu melhor para ajudá-lo, não estarei aqui por muito tempo_. — Dumbledore lançou um olhar esquisito para a mão enegrecida, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. —_ De qualquer forma, vocês devem saber que essa lembrança é antiga até para o meu tempo. Estamos em 1997 agora, mas é bastante provável que isso seja enviado alguns anos mais tarde, talvez 1998 ou 1999, que, acredito eu, será quando a guerra acabará seja para o bem ou para o mal._

_"Espero não estar lhes confundindo muito com toda essa falação, mas preciso explicar-lhes que, embora a ideia inicial tenha sido minha, eu não sou o responsável pelo envio deste conteúdo. Deixei uma mensagem para ser encontrada depois que eu morresse – o que, como disse, não demorará muito – e, junto dela, uma outra, para o possível responsável do envio para vocês. Nela continha informações sobre feitiços e encantamentos que deveriam ser utilizados para este processo, assim como algumas informações sobre como o envio deveria ser feito e como tudo deveria ser organizado"_

_"Vocês devem estar no Departamento de Mistérios agora, assim como a carta enviada ao meu eu do passado dizia. E estão nessa sala específica, pois sua magia é atemporal e é capaz de transportar e guardar informações mesmo através de anos. É desta forma que vocês irão receber o que lhes foi preparado e, espero, possam ter mais sorte no futuro depois disso —_ Dumbledore sorriu, por fim, embora seus olhos estivessem ligeiramente lacrimosos. — _Todos sabem que mexer com o tempo é perigoso, eu mesmo sempre fui muito rígido sobre isso, mas gostaria de pensar que temos alguma chance e que, mesmo que percamos agora, talvez, com a informação passada a vocês e se esta for utilizada de forma correta, possamos ter esperança de que nem tudo estará perdido"_

A lembrança acabou e, assim, todos voltaram, zonzos, para a sala das poltronas. As expressões eram todas muito parecidas, contendo preocupação, confusão e, por vezes, frustração.

— Certo... será que eu fui o único que ficou mais confuso depois de ver essa lembrança? — Sirius foi o primeiro a se manifestar e alegrou-se ao perceber que todos concordavam. — Desculpe, Dumbledore, mas como pode ter certeza de que esta lembrança é, de fato, verdadeira?

Dumbledore, que parecia estar esperando uma pergunta como aquela, sorriu antes de puxar um pergaminho e uma pena longa e avermelhada do bolso das vestes.

— É de Fawkes e, vocês devem saber, é impossível clonar uma pena de fênix. — Ele disse com conhecimento e então esticou o pergaminho para eles, o qual Lily pegou e abriu para que pudesse ler em voz alta.

A letra era pequena e redondinha, diferente da inclinada e rebuscada de Dumbledore.

_"Caro Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Se está recebendo esta carta, provavelmente já assistiu as duas lembranças enviadas ao senhor. Uma delas – que deve ser assistida apenas pelo senhor – com as informações sobre as pessoas que deveria chamar e o local onde deveriam se encontrar e, a outra, explicando os motivos pelo envio de tudo isso._

_Este pergaminho está sendo enviado do ano de 1999, dois anos após o senhor ter nos deixado. Não poderei lhe informar as condições de sua morte, mas quero que saiba que ela foi honrosa e de acordo com suas vontades e crenças. Espero que essa informação não seja chocante para o senhor, mas como sua lembrança mesmo havia dito, o senhor não tinha tanto tempo e, no pouco que tinha, deu o seu melhor para lutar contra as forças das trevas. _

_No futuro, não houveram ganhadores. Ambos os lados perderam. Ambos os lados sofreram. E ambos os lados foram derrotados. A dor e a tristeza ainda são sentidas por todos e provavelmente será assim até o final de nossas vidas. Ganhar perde o sentido quando aqueles que amamos são tirados de nós._

_E é por este motivo que, junto de outras pessoas diretamente ligadas a tudo o que aconteceu, tomamos a decisão de seguir a vontade do seu eu do futuro e lhe enviar tudo isso._

_As pessoas que chamamos são importantes e, em muitos momentos, foram cruciais em nossas escolhas. Todas elas cometeram erros, mas todas acertaram muito também. Não temos qualquer poder sobre julgamentos divinos ou o que quer que você acredite, mas nós achamos que estas pessoas deveriam ter a oportunidade de lutar pelo destino delas e, quem sabe, mudá-los para melhor._

_Nesta sala onde você, Albus, e todos os outros se encontram, sete livros irão aparecer. Foi-se utilizado um feitiço de impressões que, ao ser lançado sobre mim, transformou minha trajetória em uma história que pode ser lida e compreendida pelas pessoas que foram chamadas até aí._

_Peço que tenham paciência e que não façam pré-julgamentos, pois existem muitas coisas que podem ser mal interpretadas e que certamente não são o que parecem. Tenham fé de que, se estão aí e estão juntos, é porque merecem estar. _

_Portanto, Lily e James Potter, Alice e Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Severus Snape, espero que aproveitem essa oportunidade e que sejam capazes de deixar suas diferenças de lado a fim de lutarem por um futuro melhor, tanto para vocês quanto para o mundo bruxo._

_Com amor,_

_H.J.P"_

Assim que Lily terminou de ler a carta, sete livros apareceram magicamente sobre a mesinha ao lado de onde a penseira improvisada de Dumbledore estava repousada.

Eles eram pretos e não havia nada escrito em suas capas, exceto números de 1 ao 7, indicando sua ordem cronológica. Acima deles, porém, havia outro pergaminho.

Desta vez, foi Frank quem o pegou.

Na mesma letra da carta anterior, esta tinha instruções de como a leitura deveria ser feita.

_"Olá novamente, Sr. e Sra. Potter, Sr. e Sra. Longbottom, Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black e Sr. Snape._

_Aqui tenho algumas instruções para o caso de vocês decidirem se aventurar pelo futuro e dar uma chance de compreenderem coisas que, até então, não possuem conhecimento._

_Os livros abaixo representam cada um dos anos a serem contados de minha trajetória até pouco antes do envio desta carta. Sei que parece bobagem e que pode parecer muito narcisismo de minha parte querer que vocês saibam sobre o que vivi, mas, infelizmente, minha história começa e termina com Voldemort e sua ascensão ao poder e todos vocês estão diretamente ligados a isso._

_É de suma importância que todos entendam as complexidades e possíveis perigos de conhecer o futuro: talvez os enlouqueça, talvez os deixe desesperançados, talvez faça com que duvidem de si mesmos, talvez os faça odiar pessoas que, até então, eram importantes. Mas sempre há a possibilidade de que, talvez, possa ajudá-los a tomar melhores decisões e, assim, moldar o futuro de vocês e de centenas de outras pessoas de um modo muito mais digno._

_Os livros e os capítulos não possuem nomes porque são impressões de quem eu sou e dos acontecimentos que me moldaram e o mundo ao meu redor. Eles estão em ordem cronológica e sua leitura só poderá ser feita em sequência, pois os novos capítulos só irão aparecer após a leitura do anterior._

_Vocês não são obrigados a lê-los e qualquer um pode desistir no momento em que quiser, entretanto devem estar avisados que se desistirem antes do término dos sete livros, perderão todas as lembranças do que foi lido para que não aja mudanças inconsequentes no futuro e para que informações não sejam repassadas a outrem._

_Dito isto, também devo lhes informar que, apesar de vocês terem em mãos vários livros com uma história bastante precisa e rica do futuro, ao terminarem a leitura, não serão capazes de lembrar de tudo._

_Sei que parece ilógico fazer com que todos leiam sete livros inteiros e que no final não possam recordar de tudo, mas, como disse anteriormente, mexer com o tempo é perigoso e existem algumas coisas que não podem ser mudadas sem que desastres aconteçam._

_Um desses exemplos é que o meu destino é e sempre deverá ser ligado ao de Voldemort._

_Nenhuma das ações que vocês tenham pode interferir nisso, pois desta forma a balança que equilibra o mundo poderia ser quebrada e, assim, consequências muito piores do que Voldemort poderiam ser acarretadas._

_Cada um de vocês poderá escolher sete informações/lembranças que não serão apagadas ao saírem desta sala e, assim, utilizá-las como melhor quiserem no futuro._

_Vocês não esquecerão que estiveram nesta sala e que estiveram juntos, assim como lembrarão de tudo, inclusive do texto desta carta e de todo o resto até o momento em que começarem a ler._

_A leitura de todos os livros é imprescindível para que vocês possam compreender o todo e, assim, decidir o que acham ser indispensável e o que pode ser esquecido._

_Sei que parece complicado e não muito justo, mas isso é o máximo que podemos oferecer sem que mudanças catastróficas sejam causadas._

_Se decidirem prosseguir com a leitura, não deixem que a preocupação com as lembranças escolhidas faça com que não prestem atenção na história como um todo. Tenho certeza de que, quando finalizarem a leitura, saberão em seus corações o que devem levar consigo quando saírem desta sala._

_Para finalizar, devo avisá-los que, se decidirem iniciar a leitura, devem fazer um Voto Perpétuo – com Dumbledore como Avalista – afirmando que, enquanto estiverem dentro desta sala, não atacarão ou tentarão machucar qualquer um dos integrantes deste grupo. Deverão jurar que, enquanto estiverem aí, dentro desta sala, nenhum preconceito passado ou que possa vir a surgir com a leitura fará com que batalhem entre si._

_Encerro esta carta com meus melhores sentimentos, esperando que todos deem a si mesmos a oportunidade de uma vida melhor._

_Com amor,_

_H.J.P"_

Ao finalizar a leitura da carta, um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre eles. Todos voltaram-se para Dumbledore que tinha uma expressão enigmática estampada em seu rosto.

— Isso foi...

— Louco. — Snape disse, fazendo com que todos virassem para encará-lo. — Isso é ridículo, é o que é. Achei que poderia ser uma armadilha, mas, honestamente, isso é ainda pior. Mudar o futuro? Com _eles?_ — E indicou James, Sirius e Remus. — Seria melhor mudar o passado de modo que nenhum deles existisse.

— Bem, não posso deixar de concordar que gostaria muito de mudar a sua existência, Snape, fazendo com que ela não acontecesse, mas, infelizmente não fomos agraciados com essa oportunidade única. — Sirius retrucou, odiando o fato de que estava sem sua varinha e não podia atacá-lo.

— Sirius... — James cutucou o amigo, lançando um olhar penetrante para ele. — Talvez devêssemos lembrar o que dizia a carta: nenhum lado venceu na guerra. Houveram muitas perdas. Talvez seja, de fato, uma loucura pensar que podemos mudar o futuro, mas, ainda assim, _é _uma grande oportunidade.

— James tem razão, é claro. — Dumbledore disse, voltando a atenção de todos para si. — Essa é uma grande oportunidade. Não vejo porque não a aproveitar, Sr. Snape. — E voltou-se para o homem, encarando-o seriamente. — Como disse a carta, você pode desistir quando quiser.

— E esquecerei tudo se o fizer-

— Estava querendo levar informações privilegiadas para o _milorde_, Snape? — Frank foi quem resmungou, encarando o homem com reprovação.

Snape apenas estreitou os olhos, recusando-se a responder e fazendo com que todos ficassem quietos e tensos.

Foi Lily quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Não vejo porque não darmos uma chance e ler os livros. Já estamos todos aqui e, como Dumbledore disse, esta sala é como um mundo à parte. O tempo passa diferente aqui, portanto, mesmo que fiquemos e encerremos a leitura dos sete livros, pouco tempo terá passado do outro lado da porta. — E então ela voltou seus olhos para Snape, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo. — Ninguém vai te atacar ou te machucar enquanto estiver aqui. Você vai poder sair quando quiser. A menos, é claro, que seja _tão_ insuportável estar na mesma sala que uma sangue-ruim, aí você pode ir embora agora mesmo se quiser. — Seus olhos verdes faiscavam, cortantes, enquanto observava as bochechas de Snape ficarem rosadas.

— Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer, Lily, você-

— Ótimo. Então, novamente, não vejo porque não possamos dar uma chance e ler os livros. — Ela o interrompeu, convicta.

Snape a encarou por mais alguns instantes, sério, avaliando a situação.

Ele sabia que Lily nunca o perdoara pelo que falara no quinto ano, assim como sabia que ela estava furiosa com ele por ter decidido se tornar um comensal. De todas as coisas difíceis que havia feito por servir o Lorde das Trevas, estar longe de Lily e ter seu desprezo era a pior delas.

Talvez, ele pensou, se ficasse, pudesse reconquistar, ao menos um pouco, a confiança de Lily. E, quem sabe, algo mais.

— Tudo bem. — Ele assentiu e então desviou o olhar da garota, voltando-se para Dumbledore. — Ficarei para a leitura.

— Eu também. — Sirius, James e Remus disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Nós também. — Alice disse, indicando ela e Frank que assentiu.

— Sim. — Lily concordou.

— Bem, então, por favor, unam suas mãos para que possamos fazer o Voto Perpétuo. — Dumbledore indicou para que se aproximassem e, embora receoso, Snape colocou sua mão sobre todas as outras que se uniam em um semicírculo enquanto Dumbledore posicionava sua varinha sobre elas. — Vocês juram que, independentemente dos preconceitos passados, não irão se atacar ou machucar enquanto estiverem nesta sala?

— Juramos. — Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo em que uma fina língua de fogo saía da varinha de Dumbledore e enrolava-se entre as sete mãos unidas.

— Vocês prometem que, enquanto estiverem aqui, não deixarão quaisquer informações contidas nos livros impulsioná-los a atacarem ou machucarem uns aos outros?

— Prometemos. — Uma segunda língua reforçou a primeira, formando uma corrente fina e luminosa.

— E, por fim, vocês afirmam que, se finalizarem a leitura, utilizarão as lembranças escolhidas para um futuro melhor?

— Afirmamos. — E, assim, a terceira e mais forte das línguas de fogo surgiu da varinha de Dumbledore, enrolando-se sobre as outras, fechando-se em torno das mãos como uma serpente de fogo, selando, assim, o Voto Perpétuo.

Quando o fogo apagou, Snape se afastou, voltando ao seu posto inicial onde estivera em pé, mas puxando uma poltrona de modo que ficasse longe o suficiente para evitar atritos, mas ainda perto o bastante para fazer a leitura.

Lily e James trocaram um olhar penetrante, sorrindo uns para os outros. Para ele, aquela oportunidade representava um futuro menos difícil para sua esposa e amigos. Para Lily, aquilo significa um futuro onde ela não precisaria temer pelo destino do que se encontrava em seu ventre.

— Bem, agora que tudo está dito e feito, devo informá-los que, enquanto estiverem aqui, terão comida, água e dois banheiros à disposição. — Dumbledore disse e indicou duas portas próximas aonde a mesa com comida se encontrava. — Quando estiverem com sono, sintam-se à vontade para utilizarem quaisquer desses adoráveis sofás e poltronas para descansar. Podem transfigurá-las em camas se acharem mais confortável. Oh, sim, e aqui estão suas varinhas. — Dumbledore esticou as varinhas para que eles pudessem recuperá-las e então encarou um a um de forma conhecedora. — Eu espero que compreendam, senhoras e senhores, que esta é uma oportunidade única. Aproveitem-na o melhor que puderem e tenho certeza de que não irão se arrepender. — E, dizendo aquilo, se afastou em direção à porta.

Antes, porém, que pudesse sair, Lily caminhou até o bruxo, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Albus, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. — Ela disse e seus olhos verdes brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. — Deve ser difícil saber sobre a própria morte.

Dumbledore, entretanto, apenas sorriu.

— Oh, minha cara, para uma mente bem estruturada a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte. E, segundo o remetente desta carta, a minha morte foi honrosa e de acordo com o que acredito. Não poderia desejar nada mais. — E, piscando para Lily, o bruxo abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a totalmente confusa e impressionada.

— Hey, Lil'. — James a chamou. — Vamos começar?

— Sim... — Ela disse e então voltou para seu lugar entre Sirius e James. — Como faremos a leitura?

— Um de cada vez, pode ser? — Remus, que estava na ponta, perguntou. — Eu posso começar, depois Sirius, você e assim sucessivamente.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Todos concordaram e então Remus pegou o primeiro dos livros, que era o mais fino. — **CAPÍTULO UM.**

* * *

**NOTAS: Olá, amores, tudo bem? Então, fazem muitos anos desde que li uma fanfic desse tipo e, esses tempos, tentei procurar por alguma que fosse legal. Como não encontrei nenhuma em que os personagens tivessem as reações que eu gostaria que tivessem (o que, convenhamos, é meio surreal de querer, afinal cada autor tem sua própria visão dos personagens hehe), decidi me aventurar e escrever eu mesma.**

**Vocês devem saber que, no momento em que estou postando este prólogo, já estou finalizando a escrita do segundo capítulo de Pedra Filosofal, portanto não demorarei muito para voltar a atualizar, embora vocês devam ter em mente que reescrever a história levando em conta as opiniões e pensamentos de outros personagens dá muito trabalho e é necessária muita pesquisa para que tudo saia o mais verossímil possível, portanto, embora o próximo capítulo possa vir bastante rápido, não prometerei ser o the flash das atualizações (até porque quem me conhece sabe que eu sou meio lerda) e deixarei minha inspiração e perfeccionismo ditarem quando escrever/postar, certo?**

**Vejamos... ah, sim! Cada capítulo conterá mais de um capítulo dos livros (entre dois/três/quatro, dependendo do tamanho/tempo disponível para a escrita). Acredito que assim, além de compensar a possível demora entre as atts, também será mais bacana para o leitor se sentir "dentro da história" sem ter que esperar tanto pelas reações dos personagens :)**

**Já ia esquecendo: como vocês viram neste prólogo, algumas coisas já aconteceram.**

**\- Lily e James já estão casados;**

**\- Lily está grávida do Harry assim como a Alice do Neville;**

**\- Snape já ouviu a profecia e contou para Voldemort.**

**Eu pesquisei bastante para seguir a cronologia e, de acordo com EdP, Sybill Trelawney professou o destino de Harry para Dumbledore algum tempo antes dele nascer ("aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se APROXIMA"), sendo assim, utilizei minha licença poética para fazer com que fosse antes de Snape descobrir a gravidez da Lily.**

**Sem falar que eu acredito que, mesmo que eles tenham a oportunidade de mudar o futuro, a derrota de Voldemort sempre caberá ao Harry.**

**Ah, outra coisa: decidi que os livros/capítulos não teriam nomes porque, além de sempre achar meio esquisito, afinal HARRY normalmente envia os livros para o passado nessas fanfics e parece meio ? que ele tenha nomeado ou deixado alguém nomear os livros com "Harry Potter e alguma coisa", sendo que o Harry é uma das pessoas menos arrogantes e narcisistas que já vi, também acho que isso vai dar um clima mais "tenso" para os leitores, afinal eles não terão qualquer dica sobre o que acontecerá a seguir.**

**Acho que, a princípio, era isso.**

**Estou aqui matando minha vontade de ler uma fanfic dessas e, também, aproveitando para fazer uma leitura mais aprofundada dos livros de HP que tanto amo.**

**Espero que gostem, amores!**

**Beijos e até breve :***


	2. Livro I - 1, 2 e 3

**until the very end**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Em que sete livros são enviados para sete pessoas do passado e elas precisam deixar suas diferenças e preconceitos de lado para, quem sabe, terem a chance de mudar seus destinos trágicos.

_ "Encerro esta carta com meus melhores sentimentos, esperando que todos deem a si mesmos a oportunidade de uma vida melhor. Com amor, H.J.P"_

* * *

**LIVRO I - CAPÍTULOS 1, 2 E 3.**

* * *

_"— Por mim tudo bem. — Todos concordaram e então Remus pegou o primeiro dos livros, que era o mais fino. — **CAPÍTULO UM**"_

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

— Dursley? — Lily e James franziram o cenho ao reconhecerem o nome, afinal não eram muitos os trouxas que possuíam esse sobrenome e que tinham alguma ligação com bruxos. — Espero que não seja quem pensamos que são... — James murmurou, recebendo um aceno de Lily como resposta.

**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

Sentindo um aperto no estômago, Lily e James voltaram a trocar olhares conhecedores, percebendo que suas suspeitas haviam se confirmado, afinal Vernon Dursley, o esposo de Petunia, trabalhava para uma firma chamada Grunnings a qual, até então, James não conseguia compreender (afinal por quê, pelas barbas de Merlin, era necessário haver uma firma inteira para fazer alguns buracos? Os trouxas eram _muito_ esquisitos).

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

— Oh. — Lily suspirou ao descobrir o nome de seu sobrinho.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

— O quê? — Foi Sirius quem perguntou, encarando o livro nas mãos de Remus com o cenho franzido. — Por que eles não iriam querer que as pessoas descobrissem sobre os Potter? São a melhor família que conheci na vida! — Ele resmungou e recebeu sorrisos do casal como resposta.

Snape, por outro lado, resmungou consigo mesmo que, se tivesse parentesco com Potter, também odiaria que alguém descobrisse.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

— Imprestável? — Lily arregalou os olhos, furiosa. — Mas que diabos-?

— Calma, Lily. Você sabe como eles são. — James apenas rolou os olhos, lembrando do desastroso encontro duplo em que Vernon quase morrera quando James começara a falar sobre Quadribol.

— Vocês conhecem _essas_ pessoas? — Frank perguntou, curioso após ver as reações do casal diante da leitura.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Lily olhou para as próprias mãos antes de responder.

— São a minha irmã e meu cunhado. — Ela disse e então voltou-se para Frank. — Eles _realmente_ não gostam de bruxos, sabe.

— Se tratando da sua irmã, isso é um eufemismo. — Snape deixou escapar, atraindo o olhar de todos sobre ele.

— _Você_ conhece eles? — Sirius indagou, surpreso.

— Lily e eu crescemos juntos, mas conheci apenas Petunia e ela nunca aceitou o fato de que Lily é uma bruxa. Imagino que escolheu um marido à altura. — Snape disse a contragosto, percebendo o olhar de Black ir de Lily para ele e então voltar para a garota.

— Sinto muito por _você_, Lily. Deve ter sido uma infância horrível tendo de conviver com uma irmã que te odiava por ser bruxa. — Sirius disse e então, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Lily, adicionou baixinho: — E com Snape.

Acotovelando Sirius nas costelas – embora um sorrisinho teimasse em aparecer em seus lábios ao perceber a preocupação na voz do garoto ao falar do tratamento de sua irmã para com ela – Lily voltou-se para Remus.

— Continue, Moony.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Dudley se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

— Oh meu Merlin, vocês vão ter um filho? — Alice disse e então sorriu para os dois. Lily sentiu o coração acelerar diante do parágrafo, principalmente porque, se o filho referido fosse o que estava em seu ventre agora, então o início da história não estava tão distante assim da realidade.

— Isso é _incrível!_ — James, que tinha os olhos brilhando em adoração, voltou-se para Lily. — Um _filho!_

Sorrindo, Lily sentiu o peito apertar ao lembrar que estava escondendo tal coisa de seu marido.

Snape, que já não tinha gostado muito da ideia de ler sete livros junto dos "marotos", estava começando a odiar ainda mais tudo aquilo, principalmente porque parecia que a história focaria nos Potter.

Como se James Potter precisasse de mais protagonismo em sua vida. E como se Snape _quisesse_ saber sobre a criança feliz e saudável de James Potter _com_ Lily Evans.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Dudley aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

Remus franziu o cenho ao ler a última parte, mas prosseguiu.

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Dudley, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Dudley estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

— Que criança malcriada! — Alice resmungou, estremecendo só em pensar em ter um filho que se comportasse desta maneira.

**— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

— E ele acha _bonito_? — Sirius ofegou, imaginando o que aconteceria com ele se tivesse agido daquela forma, mesmo sendo um bebê, em frente à sua mãe. Ele provavelmente nem estaria vivo para contar história.

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria: um gato lia um mapa.**

— Gatos não leem mapas. — Frank comentou.

— A menos que sejam amassos. — Remus comentou. — Mas ainda assim, _ler um mapa_ parece ser um pouco demais até mesmo para um amasso.

— Pode ser um animago! — James disse, por fim, sorrindo ao imaginar McGonagall lendo um mapa e confundindo Vernon Dursley.

— Talvez se continuássemos a leitura pudéssemos descobrir _realmente_ ao invés de ficar adivinhando. — Snape murmurou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

Sabendo que Sirius estava prestes a responder, Remus prosseguiu rapidamente.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira – em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros**

— Aposto que é a McGonagall! — Sirius disse, interrompendo Remus e recebendo um olhar irritado de Snape.

— Estava pensando a mesma coisa. — James sorriu para o amigo.

**— Não, não, estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

— Bruxos? — Alice franziu o cenho, confusa.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas**

— E ele tolera lá alguma coisa? — Frank bufou.

**— Os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda!**

— Os bruxos estão sendo tão descuidados... será que alguma coisa aconteceu? — Lily externou os pensamentos de todos.

— Deve ter sido algo muito fora do comum. — James concordou.

**Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

Todos rolaram os olhos para quão entediante era Vernon Dursley.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto.**

— Isso é _muito_ esquisito. — Foi Snape quem comentou. — Nunca ouvi falar de sermos tão descuidados no mundo trouxa. Gente andando com vestes e corujas aos montes em plena luz do dia?

— Tenho que concordar com esse daí. — Sirius disse. — Não é normal. Continue, por favor, Moony.

**A maioria jamais vira uma, mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

— Que _adorável_ manhã "normal". — James ironizou, fazendo com que todos, exceto Snape, rissem.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

**— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

**— ... É, o filho deles, Harry...**

Ninguém comentou nada, apenas trocaram olhares preocupados diante da menção dos Potter justo no dia em que todos os bruxos decidiram agir como se não houvessem leis de controle do uso da magia em meio aos trouxas.

Lily, entretanto, tinha os pensamentos em outra coisa... _Harry_... era o nome que James dissera querer se tivesse um filho, em homenagem ao bisavô Henry Potter – o mesmo que ela concordara, pois achara lindo.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

— Ele _não sabe_ o nome do próprio sobrinho? — James falou, furioso. Sempre soubera que Dursley era um poço sem fundo de arrogância e besteira, mas daí a agir desta forma com seu sobrinho? E Petunia ainda _concordava_ com esse comportamento?

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

Lily encolheu-se levemente ao ouvir o comentário, sabendo que deveria estar acostumada com aquele tipo de comportamento provindo da irmã depois de tantos anos, mas sem conseguir evitar se sentir péssima.

Sirius, percebendo o desconforto da amiga, apertou-a levemente em seu abraço e recebeu um sorriso agradecido como resposta.

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

**— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

**— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque-**

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! — Lupin interrompeu a leitura, relendo a linha para ter certeza de que vira certo.

— O quê? — Todos questionaram, curiosos.

**Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

— Você está _brincando?_ — Sirius disse, sorrindo alegremente.

— Voldemort se _foi?_ — Lily, que não podia acreditar que aquilo realmente era verdade, arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para James que a encarava quase tão chocado quanto ela.

— Como assim? "Foi-se"? O que isso quer dizer? — Snape, que estava longe de parecer animado como os outros, indagou, assustado, lembrando da profecia...

— Oh, Snape, você está preocupado com o sumiço do chefe, hm? — Frank, que tinha implicância com Snape desde a vez em que ele escapara entre seus dedos em uma missão da Ordem, resmungou.

Antes, porém, que Snape respondesse e acabasse iniciando uma briga, Remus voltou a ler, alto o suficiente para que todos silenciassem.

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

— Ele não aprova a imaginação? — Alice bufou. — E desde quando isso precisa ser aprovado para acontecer? Esse cara é doido.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito, — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

**— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley.**

— Se for a Minerva, é sim. — James riu. — Sentia arrepios toda a vez que ela estava em sua forma animaga e me encontrava em algum corredor, mesmo que eu não estivesse fazendo nada errado.

— O que era quase nunca. — Sirius acrescentou, fazendo o amigo bufar.

— É a verdade, Prongs. — Remus disse, sorrindo.

**Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Dudley aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca).**

— Oh, que criança _querida_. — Alice, que continuava indignada com os maus modos de Dudley, comentou.

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Dudley foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**_"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o Alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_**

— Eu entendo a felicidade de todos porque Voldemort foi embora, mas ainda assim, podíamos ser mais cuidadosos. — Lily comentou, preocupada.

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

**_"Muito misterioso. E agora, com George Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, George?"_**

**_"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas!_**

**_Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._**

— Lily tem razão, _deveríamos_ estar sendo muito mais cuidadosos. — Frank concordou. — Imagine se, no dia em que Voldemort vai embora, os trouxas descobrem a existência dos bruxos. Seria irônico, para falar o mínimo.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

— Bem, se até o Dursley está desconfiando da gente, então a coisa está séria. — Sirius comentou, sarcástico, fazendo com que todos, exceto Snape, rissem.

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

**— Hum, hum, Petunia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

— Oh. — Mais uma vez, Lily não deveria estar surpresa. Só que doía saber que Petunia agia assim com ela, principalmente depois de terem passado tanto tempo juntas durante o planejamento do casamento de Lily (que, tudo bem, a irmã não estava muito feliz com isso, mas ainda assim...).

Snape franziu os lábios, o ódio por Petunia, que o acompanhara por anos, aumentando cada vez mais diante da leitura.

**— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

**— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

**— E daí? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

**— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

— Esse daí tem a mesma quantidade de coragem que uma parede. — Remus bufou entre a leitura, revirando os olhos para a estupidez do homem.

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

**— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Dudley agora, não?**

**— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

**— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

**— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

— Feia e vulgar é a sua cara, cara-de-cavalo! — James, que não conseguiu mais se conter, bradou para o livro, fazendo com que Sirius soltasse uma risadinha.

— Desculpe, Lily, mas preciso concordar. Lembro da sua irmã e a semelhança com o equino é assombrosa.

Lily, que também se ressentia do comentário da irmã sobre o filho, assentiu em concordância.

**— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

— Que estranho. — Alice murmurou.

— Isso definitivamente não é o comportamento de um gato comum. — Frank concordou. — Talvez seja _mesmo_ a McGonagall.

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.**

— Oh, sim, porque _eu_ adoro ser parente de um babaca como você — disse Lily, sarcástica.

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...**

— O mais horrível no comportamento deles é que é _exatamente_ o tipo de pensamentos que os puristas têm em relação aos nascidos trouxas. — Alice comentou, chocada com o preconceito dos Dursley para com os bruxos.

— Infelizmente é sim. É claro que nem todos os trouxas são assim. A grande maioria dos que têm algum parente bruxo é bastante legal. Mas existem alguns casos... — Lily suspirou, triste e seus olhos caíram sobre Snape, que também tivera seus problemas com o pai trouxa. Por fim, ela desviou o olhar. — Minha irmã nunca aceitou o fato de eu ser uma bruxa e meus pais, bem, eles sempre adoraram tudo sobre o mundo bruxo. Acho que ela tinha ciúmes e, bem, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, afinal de contas eu nunca poderia deixar de ser o que sou.

— Sinto muito, Lil'. — James, que nunca entendera como Petunia poderia desprezar uma pessoa incrível como Lily, puxou-a contra si, apertando-a levemente.

Snape, que observava a cena com certa náusea, baixou os olhos diante da interação, odiando perceber o quanto os dois gostavam um do outro.

Querendo mudar o clima triste que recaíra sobre todos, Remus prosseguiu a leitura.

**Não via como ele e Petunia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado.**

Lily gemeu ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido que acabaria por envolver os Dursley em sua vida.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

— Oh, parece que Minnie tem um encontro. — Sirius balançou as sobrancelhas e recebeu um soco de Remus em seu braço direito como resposta. Snape ficou secretamente satisfeito por isso, tendo querido ele mesmo dar um soco em Black.

— Respeite a professora McGonagall, Sirius. — disse Remus.

— Ué, mas eu não a desrespeitei. Ela é bonita. É _claro_ que poderia ter muitos encontros se quisesse.

Remus apenas rolou os olhos e retornou ao livro.

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Albus Dumbledore.**

— Dumbledore? — Snape franziu o cenho, perplexo. — O que ele poderia estar fazendo perto da casa da sua irmã?

Ele tinha medo do que a resposta poderia significar, afinal, se Dumbledore estava ali logo depois de Voldemort ter ido embora... bem, Snape não sabia o que pensar.

— Não faço ideia. — Alice deu de ombros, mas também estava preocupada.

**Albus Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

**— Eu devia ter imaginado.**

— _Tem_ que ser a McGonagall! — exclamou Sirius, satisfeito.

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o _"apagueiro"_, até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava.**

— Uau, isso é muito maneiro. — Frank disse, impressionado com o apagueiro.

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o _"apagueiro"_ na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

**— Imagine encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

— AHÁ! — Sirius e James exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, sorridentes.

Snape apenas rolou os olhos para a estupidez dos dois e se perguntou se seria contagiosa, afinal de contas passaria algum tempo dentro daquela sala e não sabia se valeria a pena acabar pegando a doença que os fazia ser tão estúpidos em troca de sete lembranças sobre o futuro.

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

**— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

**— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

Todos, até mesmo Snape (a contragosto), riram com o comentário.

**— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

**— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

**— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dedalus Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

— Dedalus faz as _melhores estrelas_. — Sirius disse, lembrando da festa que o homem havia dado no ano anterior.

— Mas é muita irresponsabilidade ficar soltando-as assim, não acha? — comentou Lily. — Quero dizer, os trouxas são muito mais perspicazes do que os bruxos acreditam.

**— Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

**— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

**— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

Todos tencionaram diante disso, muito ansiosos sobre a confirmação da derrota de Voldemort. Snape, porque não conseguia acreditar que seu mestre, tão poderoso, pudesse, de fato, ter-se ido. E todos os outros porque gostariam muito de acreditar que, em um futuro não muito distante, o terror no mundo bruxo finalmente chegaria ao fim.

**— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

**— Um o quê?**

**— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

**— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

**— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort.**

— Concordo. — James, Sirius, Remus e Lily disseram, sorrindo uns para os outros em seguida.

**— A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "_Você-Sabe-Quem_". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

**— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente... Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

**— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

**— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**

**— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

Mais uma vez, todos riram.

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

**— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

**— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que-**

Pela segunda vez durante a leitura, Remus se interrompeu. Mas a expressão de seu rosto agora era muito diferente. Ele estava pálido e seu estômago revirava.

— É que o quê? — perguntou Sirius, inquieto.

— Moony? — James chamou-o e recebeu apenas um olhar assustado como resposta.

Limpando a garganta, Remus forçou-se a continuar, sentindo os olhos embaçarem.

**— É que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... Estão mortos.**

— NÃO! — Sirius gritou e então voltou-se para o amigo, pegando o livro das mãos de Remus e lendo com os próprios olhos. — Não! Não, não, não-

— Por Merlin! — Alice colocou as mãos sobre a boca, olhos brilhantes e chorosos enquanto Frank, que estava tão pálido quanto Remus, a abraçava.

Snape sentiu-se paralisado. Observava as reações de todos sem saber o que fazer.

Lily estava... _morta?_ Lily? Sua Lily?

E _Lorde das Trevas_ a matara?

Ele não conseguia respirar.

Lily e James, por outro lado, tinham as mãos dadas e se encaravam com olhos lacrimosos.

— Tudo bem. — James disse, assustando todos com a calma de sua voz.

— Tudo bem? Você está _maluco?_ — Sirius bradou e voltou-se para encará-lo. — Como pode estar tudo bem se vocês estão mortos?

— Porque, Sirius, estes livros estão aqui por um motivo. — Lily complementou o que James estava pensando, tão calma quanto ele. — E talvez essa seja uma das coisas que possamos mudar.

— Como vocês podem estar tão calmos? — indagou Remus, a voz rouca.

— Não é que não estejamos tristes por ouvirmos que estamos mortos. Mas não podemos perder as esperanças ainda, certo? — disse James. — O que mais me preocupa, na verdade, é saber o que aconteceu com o nosso filho. McGonagall não o mencionou quando disse que estávamos mortos.

Lily assentiu, concordando e então voltou-se para Remus, pedindo silenciosamente para que este continuasse.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

**— Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Albus.**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

**— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

**— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

— O quê? — Snape foi quem disse, chocado. — Como é possível que um _bebê_ tenha derrotado o Lorde das Trevas?

Ele sabia, é claro, sobre a profecia de Trelawney, assim como sabia que aquele "com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas" se aproximava e nasceria no final de julho. Mas toda vez que pensava em seu mestre o enfrentando, anos tinham passado. Snape não imaginara que ele seria capaz de lutar com um bebê, assim como não imaginara que poderia ser o filho de Lily e James Potter. Lily sequer estava grávida!

Deveria haver algum engano... alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido antes do ataque e acabara enfraquecendo Voldemort.

Ou, talvez, a profecia estivesse errada e outra pessoa o tivesse matado.

Afinal Severus não poderia ser o responsável pela morte de Lily, certo?

— Oh, ressentido, Snape? — Sirius praticamente cuspiu, ainda muito triste com a descoberta de que seus melhores amigos estavam mortos.

— Estou apenas curioso, Black. – Snape disse, fingindo uma calma que não sentia.

— Ah, sim, imagino. Bolando um plano para tentar ajudar seu mestre a não morrer, não é mesmo?

— Cale a-

— Remus, prossiga, por favor? — Lily interrompeu-os, muito curiosa sobre o livro para se importar com a discussão que eles estavam iniciando.

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

**— É... é _verdade_? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

**— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava.**

Lily sorriu levemente ao perceber o tanto de carinho que Albus e Minerva sentiam por eles. Aqueceu seu coração saber que, independente do que tivesse acontecido, haviam pessoas que se importavam o suficiente para ficar o dia inteiro parada sobre um muro frio a espera de notícias sobre eles.

**Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

**— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

**— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

**— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

— Ele está brincando? — Sirius disse, chocado. — _Eu_ serei o padrinho de Harry- não negue, James, isso estava estipulado desde o momento em que viramos amigos no Expresso de Hogwarts. — Ele estreitou os olhos para o amigo antes de prosseguir: — Por que, pelas barbas de Merlin, Dumbledore não deixou Harry comigo? Deixá-lo com esses trouxas é a pior decisão que ele poderia tomar!

— Ele deve ter enlouquecido. — Comentou Lily, sentindo-se nervosa. Em que Dumbledore estava pensando? Como ele poderia deixar seu filho com os dois trouxas mais preconceituosos e mesquinhos em todo o planeta?

Ela não queria nem imaginar no que isso significaria para a criação de Harry. Conhecendo a irmã, nada de bom sairia dali.

**— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

— Isso mesmo, Minnie! Coloque razão na cabeça dele! — disse Sirius.

**— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

— Uma _carta?_ — Lily, James, Alice e até mesmo Snape disseram, chocados com a atitude de Dumbledore.

**— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

**— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

Meneando a cabeça, Lily não pode deixar de pensar que Dumbledore tinha um bom motivo, mas, ainda assim, por quê não deixar Harry com Sirius ou Remus? Ele certamente seria muito mais bem tratado com os marotos do que com sua irmã.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

**— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

**— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

**— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

— Hagrid é uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que conheci em toda minha vida. — James comentou, sério.

— Sim, eu também. — Lily concordou com o marido, sabendo que, independente de ter seus problemas com animais selvagens, Hagrid sempre fora alguém em que podiam confiar de olhos fechados.

**— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

**— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

— Oh! Será que sou eu? — Sirius arregalou os olhos, animado, imaginando se estaria lá para colocar juízo na cabeça de Dumbledore e levar Harry consigo.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos.**

— Oh... é Hagrid. — O desapontamento era visível no tom de voz de Sirius.

James também ficara desapontado, afinal sabia que o filho estaria em melhores mãos se estivesse com seu melhor amigo.

**Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

**— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

**— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

**— Não teve nenhum problema?**

**— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

Lily sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente e, Alice, que estava com os hormônios tão à flor da pele nos últimos dias, soluçou ao pensar no destino de seus amigos e companheiros de causa e no que isso acarretaria para seu pequeno filho.

Ela não queria nem pensar no que sentiria se descobrisse que seu filho fora criado sem os pais.

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

**— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**

**— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore. — Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

Snape, que ainda não conseguia compreender como era possível que uma criança recém-nascida pudesse ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, com profecia ou não, franziu o cenho ao imaginar que tipo de feitiço o Lorde poderia ter usado que deixara uma cicatriz tão peculiar na criança.

**— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

**— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

**— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

**— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

**— Des-des-desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

Sirius segurou a mão livre de Lily, apertando-a levemente enquanto sentia seu peito doer. Pobre Harry, mal havia nascido e já passara por tantas coisas, perdera tantas coisas...

E ainda teria de conviver com os Dursley...

Tudo isso apenas fazia com que ele se perguntasse onde poderia estar e porquê, pelas barbas de Merlin, não estava reivindicando a tutela de seu afilhado.

**— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

**— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

— Ele vai deixar o Harry na porta? — Alice perguntou, indignada. — E vai sair para ir _comemorar?_ Que diabos...?

— Ele certamente deve tê-lo deixado protegido com algum feitiço, Alice. — James comentou, embora também não gostasse da ideia de ter seu filho atirado em uma porta no meio da madrugada.

Talvez ele escolhesse aquela lembrança apenas para poder tirar satisfação com Dumbledore quando saísse daquela sala.

**— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.**

**— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Dudley.**

— Aquele moleque infernal não ousaria... — Para a surpresa de todos, fora Alice quem comentara, os olhos brilhando em fúria por conta da criança que toda vez que era citada aparecia ainda mais malcriada do que antes.

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

**— _À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu._**

_Sem conseguir conter-se muito mais, Lily deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ao seu lado, James a puxou para seus braços, apertando-a enquanto lutava contra o choro._

_Era doloroso imaginar que estavam mortos, mas pior do que isso, era triste pensar no futuro de Harry junto dos Dursley._

_— Foi ele. — Lily disse após algum tempo, a voz rouca por conta do choro._

_— O quê? — indagou Frank com o cenho franzido._

_— Foi Harry. — Ela repetiu enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos. — Foi ele quem mandou os livros. H.J.P. Imagino que seja Harry James Potter. Foi meu filho._

_— Oh! — James arregalou os olhos, surpreso por não ter percebido antes. Então, com um sorriso, sentiu o coração aquecer por saber que, embora na época de Harry eles estivessem mortos, ainda poderiam conhecer um pouco mais do filho com a leitura daqueles livros._

_— Sete livros inteirinhos sobre um Potter. — Snape murmurou, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém o ouvisse. — Isso era tudo que eu poderia querer. — E rolou os olhos, impressionado com sua falta de sorte._

_Ainda assim, ele não pensou em desistir. Imaginou que não poderia doer saber um pouco mais sobre a criança que destruíra – se é que era verdade – o Lorde das Trevas, mesmo que fosse filho do biltre do Potter._

_— Me dê o livro, Moony. Deixe-me continuar! — Sirius disse, ansioso e, sem esperar por Remus, puxou o livro de suas mãos e abriu até o segundo capítulo onde as letras começavam a aparecer. — **CAPÍTULO DOIS.**_

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada.**

— Dez anos? — Frank comentou de olhos arregalados. — Isso é muito tempo.

**O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos,**

Todos riram, culpados, diante da descrição que claramente se referia a Dudley.

**Mas Dudley Dursley não era mais bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

— Será que Harry saiu de lá? — Alice perguntou, esperançosa.

Sirius negou com a cabeça e prosseguiu a leitura.

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petunia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

**— Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

**— Acorde! — gritou.**

— Por Merlin, o que ela pensa que está fazendo ao acordar meu filho desse jeito? — Lily praticamente rosnou para o livro, furiosa com o comportamento da irmã.

**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

— Uau, essa foi uma viagem e tanto à memória. Mesmo para um sonho, dez anos se passaram e ele ainda lembra. — Remus comentou, impressionado.

**A tia voltara a porta.**

**— Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

**— Quase — respondeu Harry.**

**— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Dudley.**

— Harry não é seu elfo doméstico! — James disse, indignado. — E quem se importa com o aniversário de Dudley?

**Harry gemeu.**

**— Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

**— Nada, nada...**

**O aniversário de Dudley — como podia ter esquecido?**

— Eu certamente não faria questão de lembrar. — Snape resmungou, corando ao perceber que todos o encaravam surpresos diante do comentário.

**Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

— Eu ouvi bem? Você disse _armário sob a escada?_ — Lily estreitou os olhos para Sirius, não querendo acreditar que seu filho estava-

— Sim, Lily. Aparentemente sua irmã o está fazendo dormir no armário sob a escada. — Entredentes, Sirius respondeu, sentindo-se tremer de fúria.

Oh, Lily mataria Petunia. Aquela certamente seria uma das lembranças que levaria quando fosse embora. Ela podia, inclusive, imaginar todas as pragas e feitiços que lançaria na irmã. E quem desconfiaria dela? Lily Potter, a correta e totalmente dentro das regras ex-monitora chefe de Hogwarts.

Nada deporia contra Lily.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Dudley. Pelo que via, Dudley ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Dudley queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Dudley era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de pancadas preferido de Dudley era Harry, mas nem sempre Dudley conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

— Ora, seu saco de banha! — rosnando, Sirius respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. Seu ódio pelos integrantes da família Dursley apenas aumentava no decorrer da leitura e, imaginou, tudo indicava que continuaria assim.

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade. Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Dudley e Dudley era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

Snape, que nunca pensou que um dia simpatizaria com Potter, viu-se franzindo o cenho em desgosto ao ouvir sobre a condição de vida em que Harry se encontrava. Talvez pelo fato de que a própria infância convivendo com seu pai trouxa não tivesse sido das melhores, Snape não pôde deixar de sentir-se compadecido pela criação de Harry.

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes.**

— É como se ele fosse uma versão em miniatura de você, James. — Lily sorriu para o marido.

— Mas tem os seus olhos. — James sorriu em resposta.

Snape sentiu vontade de vomitar e agradeceu aos céus por Black ter continuado em seguida.

**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Dudley socara no nariz.**

— Nunca pensei que fosse odiar uma criança, mas esse daí está testando a minha paciência. — Alice disse entredentes. Frank concordou com a esposa, jurando a si mesmo que jamais deixaria seu filho se tornar alguém tão ruim quanto Dudley.

**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petunia era como a arranjara.**

**— No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela.**

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Lily não podia acreditar. Ela sabia que sua irmã a odiava e que nunca aceitara que fosse bruxa, mas negar uma informação tão importante para seu filho... oh, Merlin, ela estava vendo vermelho.

James não estava muito diferente: seus olhos faiscavam cheios de raiva por baixo dos óculos grossos.

**— E não faça perguntas.**

**Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranquila como os Dursley.**

**Tio Vernon entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

**— Penteie o cabelo — mandou, à guisa de bom-dia.**

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Vernon espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

— Pobre garoto, puxou seus cabelos irreparáveis, Prongs. — Comentou Remus, rindo da expressão azeda do amigo.

— Cale a boca, Moony. — James bufou.

— É, Moony, não fale para James a verdade. Ele não gosta de ouvi-la. — Sirius adicionou, recebendo um beliscão de James que o fez xingar antes de prosseguir a leitura.

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Dudley chegou à cozinha com a mãe_. _Dudley se parecia muito com o tio Vernon. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petunia dizia com frequência que Dudley parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com frequência que Dudley parecia um "porco de peruca".**

Todos caíram na gargalhada diante do comentário. Até mesmo Snape estava rindo levemente, sem conseguir se controlar.

— Harry tem os melhores comentários. — Frank disse, ainda risonho.

— É filho da Evans, não é mesmo?

— Desculpe, Sirius, mas é Potter agora. — James corrigiu, muito orgulhoso de poder dizer tais palavras.

O sorriso de Snape morreu ao ouvi-lo.

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Dudley contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

**— Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

**— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

**— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Dudley ficando vermelho.**

— Não seriam trinta e oito? — Alice indagou, confusa com o cálculo de Dudley.

— Você está esperando demais se quer que este menino saiba contar, Alice. — disse Sirius.

**Harry, percebendo que Dudley estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

**Tia Petunia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

**— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**

— Tuney está criando um monstro! — Lily suspirou tristemente, imaginando como sua irmã, que sempre fora tão correta, pudera criar um filho daquele jeito. Será que era por causa de Lily? Será que, por sempre ter se sentido deixada de lado por causa da irmã, Petunia decidira se vingar com o filho, fazendo de tudo para que Dudley tivesse do bom e do melhor sem se preocupar com sua educação contanto que isso atingisse Harry?

Era um terrível fio de pensamento.

**Dudley pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

**— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

**— Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petunia.**

**— Ah. — Dudley largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**

**Tio Vernon deu uma risadinha.**

**— O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Dudley com os dedos.**

— Não sei quem é pior: Vernon ou Petunia. — Frank disse, assustado com as atitudes dos Dursley.

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petunia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Vernon assistiam Dudley desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmera de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petunia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

**— Más notícias, Vernon a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — E indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

— Não fale dele como se não estivesse aí! — instou James.

**Dudley boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Dudley, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

— Ugh. Gatos. — Sirius fingiu estremecimento e voltou a ler.

**— E agora? — perguntou tia Petunia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

**— Poderíamos ligar para a Marge — sugeriu tio Vernon.**

**— Não diga bobagem, Vernon, ela detesta o menino.**

**Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

Até mesmo Snape estava revoltado com o comportamento dos tios de Harry, imaginando que, apesar de seu pai ser um monstro alcoólatra, nunca o ignorara daquele jeito. Muito pelo contrário, quando bebia, Tobias Snape gostava que Severus estivesse próximo o suficiente para utilizá-lo como saco de pancadas.

**— E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Yvonne?**

**— Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petunia, com rispidez.**

**— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Dudley).**

**Tia Petunia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

**— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

— O que vocês pensam que Harry é? — Remus rosnou em resposta, olhando abismado para o livro e imaginando como duas pessoas podiam parecer tão odiosas em tão poucos parágrafos.

**— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

**— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petunia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**

**— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**

Remus resmungou novamente, acompanhado de Frank que não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

**Dudley começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

**— Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

**— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Dudley berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

— Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta vontade de azarar alguém como sinto neste momento. — disse James, sincero. A raiva que sentia de Dudley naquele momento era ainda maior do que o desprezo que sentira por Snape quando era mais novo e isso era dizer _muito_.

James imaginou que a paternidade deveria induzi-lo a sentir-se compelido a defender o filho muito mais do que defender-se.

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

**— Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petunia nervosa. Um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss entrou acompanhado da mãe. Piers era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Dudley batia neles. Na mesma hora Dudley parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

— Babaca. — Snape murmurou.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Piers e Dudley a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Vernon puxara Harry para o lado.**

**— Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

**— Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Vernon não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

— Pobre Harry. Provavelmente faz magia acidental e sequer sabe que é bruxo. — Remus comentou entristecido.

— Nunca pensei que fosse odiar minha irmã, mas nesse momento, eu a odeio por fazer meu filho passar por tudo isso. — Lily disse entredentes, sentindo-se tremer de raiva contida. — Por favor, Sirius, continue.

**Uma vez tia Petunia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Dudley morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manhã seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petunia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

— Oh, fiz algo parecido. Só que foi quando papai tentou utilizar sua poção de alisar cabelos para arrumar os meus. Eles ficaram escorridos como os de Snape e eu odiei. — James riu com a memória, lembrando-se do quanto ficara preocupado com Sirius vê-lo daquele jeito, afinal era o dia do início do segundo ano letivo e ele não podia imaginar quanto tempo demoraria até que o amigo parasse de rir de sua cara. — Eu fiquei tão desesperado que corri para o banheiro e, quando cheguei lá, meus cabelos tinham magicamente voltado para o lugar. Papai ficou tão decepcionado pensando que a poção que ele tinha criado não funcionava com os cabelos do próprio filho. Eu nunca o desmenti, imaginando que, se o fizesse, ele tentaria novamente.

Todos riram, exceto, é claro, Snape, que se sentia ainda mais ciumento ao lembrar que o pai de Potter era Fleamont Potter, somente o maior pocionista do último século e o homem que admirara até descobrir que tinha um filho inútil.

**Outra vez, tia Petunia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Dudley (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petunia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

— As loucuras que os trouxas fazem para fingir que a magia não existe... — Frank balançou a cabeça.

Lily baixou os olhos, entristecida, imaginando que Petunia iria ainda mais longe para fingir que anormalidades como bruxos – que era com se referia à Lily – não existiam. Inclusive fingir que não tinha irmã.

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Dudley o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Vernon através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

James riu da inocência do filho, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu o peito apertar ao perceber que, se o tivesse criado, Harry teria sabido desde pequeno o que era e porque aquelas coisas lhe aconteciam.

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Dudley e Piers para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Vernon se queixava à tia Petunia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

— Não basta falar mal de Harry, também precisa odiar motocicletas. Esse cara foi criado exclusivamente para me fazer odiá-lo, não é possível... — bufando, Sirius prosseguiu:

**— ... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

**— Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

**Tio Vernon quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

**— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

— Meu Merlin, que homem mais sem noção! Que exagero! — Alice fez uma careta, totalmente incrédula que alguém pudesse ser tão idiota.

**Dudley e Piers deram risadinhas.**

**— Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar ideias perigosas.**

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zoo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Dudley e Piers à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.**

Novamente, Snape simpatizou com Harry e, novamente, odiou-se por isso.

**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Dudley, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas após tal comentário, todos muito divertidos com a forma de pensar de Harry.

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Dudley e Piers, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zoo e quando Dudley teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Vernon comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

Lily prometeu a si mesma que, se sobrevivesse depois da leitura, faria de tudo para dar a Harry a melhor infância que ele poderia querer.

E, também, prometeu que daria uma surra em Petunia e Vernon.

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

James, Frank e Remus gemeram em uníssono, preocupados com o que poderia acabar dando errado. Lily sentiu-se ansiosa e Alice estava tentando muito se concentrar para não desistir da leitura e correr até a Rua dos Alfeneiros para azarar aqueles dois trouxas estúpidos.

**Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Dudley e Piers queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Dudley logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Vernon e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Dudley parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

**— Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Vernon bateu no vidro, mas a cobra não se mexeu.**

**— Faz outra vez — mandou Dudley. Tio Vernon bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

— Eu não consigo decidir se a criança malcriada é pior ou se o pai que é, por fazer todas as suas vontades. — Remus disse, recebendo murmúrios de concordância em resposta.

Todos tinham a mesma dúvida, afinal.

**— Que chato — queixou-se Dudley. E saiu arrastando os pés.**

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petunia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**_E piscou._**

_— O quê? — Snape foi quem perguntou. Tinha até mesmo se inclinado para a frente na poltrona onde estava sentado. Ele não tinha certeza de que ouvira certo. — Você disse que a cobra piscou para o Harry? Como se tivesse entendido o que ele estava pensando?_

_Frank, que estava tão confuso quanto Snape, voltou-se para Sirius que assentiu em concordância e voltou a ler, tão curioso quanto todos os outros para saber porque diabos a cobra havia piscado para Harry._

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Vernon e de Dudley, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

**"_Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo_"**

_— Ele é um ofidioglota. — E o tom de voz de Snape expressava a incredulidade de todos naquela sala._

_— Mas como ele poderia ser? Ofidioglossia é passada geneticamente, a menos que a pessoa estude a língua. Só que Harry nunca o fez, afinal sequer sabe que é um bruxo. — Sirius comentou, nervoso._

_— E não há ninguém em minha árvore genealógica que tenha sido ofidioglota. — James disse, o cenho franzido em concentração ao pensar em sua família e tentando lembrar se poderia haver alguém, qualquer um... mas estava certo de que não._

_— Bem, minha família é trouxa, então também não tem como haver. — Lily adicionou, sentindo-se temerosa sobre o que aquilo poderia continuar._

_— Talvez seja por isso que ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. — Snape disse, por fim. — Ofidioglossia está diretamente ligada às Artes das Trevas. Harry deve ter alguma coisa-_

_— Não ouse terminar essa frase, Snape. — disse Lily, venenosamente. — Meu filho não teria qualquer ligação com as Artes das Trevas. Ele não é como você. — E sem esperar pela resposta de Snape, que tinha os olhos arregalados e o coração dolorido por conta do tom de voz frio de Lily, ela voltou-se para Sirius. — Continue, Padfoot._

**— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

**— Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

**_Boa Constrictor, Brasil._**

**— Era bom lá?**

**A jiboia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu: _Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro_.**

**— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

**— DUDLEY! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO _ACREDITAR_ NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Dudley veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

**— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

— Seu bastardo! — bradou Sirius, furioso. Demorou alguns longos segundos até ele se acalmar o suficiente para conseguir voltar a ler.

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Piers e Dudley estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

Sirius sorriu maldosamente ao ler isso, deliciando-se do terror de Dudley e Piers com vontade.

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jiboia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo"._**

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

**— Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir —, para onde foi o vidro?**

**O diretor do zoo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petunia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Piers e Dudley só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Vernon, Dudley estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Piers jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar.**

Todos rolaram os olhos para o exagero. A paciência deles estava a cada linha menor devido ao comportamento insuportável daqueles trouxas.

**Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Piers ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

**— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

**Tio Vernon esperou até Piers estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry. Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

**— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petunia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

— O QUÊ? — aquilo foi demais para Sirius que se ergueu do sofá e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, o livro ainda em sua mão. — Além de serem uns escrotos, eles ainda vão impedir o Harry de _comer?_ Como se essa criança já não sofresse o bastante tendo de conviver com esse bando de bosta de dragão! Sem _comida_, honestamente...

Sirius precisou de mais alguns minutos resmungando sobre a injustiça, com a concordância de todos os outros que estavam tão indignados quanto ele, antes de conseguir voltar a ler, ainda em pé, pois sentia-se agitado demais para conseguir sentar.

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

Snape franziu o cenho diante da descrição do feitiço, pensando que eram poucos os encantamentos que possuíam aquela coloração e que poderiam matar uma pessoa. Mas Harry Potter era apenas um bebê quando Lorde das Trevas o enfrentara... ele não poderia ter sobrevivido a uma maldição da morte, poderia? Ainda mais se ela fosse lançada pelo maior bruxo das trevas do último século...

**Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

Lily e James sentiram os olhos marejar novamente e, enquanto se abraçavam – com os corações dolorosamente apertados – ambos desejavam com toda a força poder mudar aquele futuro. Desejavam serem capazes de estar com o filho, de criá-lo e de dar a ele todo o amor do mundo para que Harry nunca precisasse passar por algo como o terror solitário que os Dursley o obrigavam a viver.

**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família.**

— Isso me faz perguntar se estou morto também. — Sirius murmurou, interrompendo a leitura novamente. — Porque eu tenho absoluta certeza de que jamais deixaria Harry estar numa situação como essa sem intervir se estivesse vivo.

— Não, Sirius. Você não pode estar morto. — James negou, sentindo o peito doer ainda mais. — Harry precisa de um de nós-

— Mas onde eu estou então? — Sirius bradou, frustrado. — E onde está o Moony? O que aconteceu conosco? Por que estamos deixando Harry passar por tudo isso?

Mas ninguém soube como responder, portanto ele continuou.

**Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petunia e Dudley. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petunia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Dudley odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Dudley.**

— O capítulo terminou. — disse Sirius, por fim, largando o livro sobre o colo de Lily e então se atirando ao seu lado, trêmulo de raiva.

A ruiva segurou uma de suas mãos com força por alguns instantes, seus olhos verdes perscrutando-o com carinho e determinação, fazendo com que Sirius se sentisse imediatamente melhor.

— Lembre-se do porquê de todos estarmos aqui, Sirius. — Lily disse, tanto para convencer Sirius quanto a si mesma. — Podemos mudar essa história. Podemos fazer algo sobre isso. — E ela rezava para que fosse verdade.

— Meu Merlin, prometam que quando sairmos daqui, vamos todos dar uma sova nos Dursley. — Alice interrompeu a troca de olhares entre Sirius e Lily, fazendo com que todos soltassem risadinhas, inclusive Snape que desenvolvera um desgosto bastante grande pelos tios de Harry. — Eu não vou aguentar ler todos esses livros sem saber que eles serão punidos por serem os piores seres humanos que tive o desprazer de ler sobre.

— Não precisa perguntar duas vezes, Alice. — E o fato de ter sido Remus Lupin, uma das pessoas mais corretas da face da terra, que dissera aquilo, deixava bastante claro o nível de ódio que todos compartilhavam pela irmã e cunhado de Lily.

— Bem, acho que devemos ler mais um antes de jantarmos, certo? — James comentou, ainda sorrindo pelo comentário de Remus.

— Sim, vamos lá. Já estou morrendo de fome. — Sirius disse e apalpou a barriga, fazendo com que todos rolassem os olhos.

— E quando você não está, Sirius? — Frank murmurou, divertido.

Sirius apenas deu com o dedo para Frank, fazendo-o rir novamente.

— Ok, eu vou começar agora. — disse Lily e então voltou a abrir o livro, observando os parágrafos aparecerem em tinta preta na página que, até então, era branca. — **CAPÍTULO TRÊS.**

**A fuga da jiboia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiramsair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Dudley já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

— Isso não é uma criança, isso é um Diabrete em tamanho família. — Sirius bufou, completamente embasbacado com o poder de destruição de Dudley. — Sempre fui maroto, mas eu nunca destruí coisas assim.

**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Dudley, que visitava a casa todo dia. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm e Gordon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Dudley era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

— É por esse tipo de comentário que vale a pena continuar lendo apesar dos Dursley. — Frank comentou, rindo junto de todos por conta dos comentários sarcásticos de Harry.

**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Dudley: perseguir Harry.**

**Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Dudley.**

— Oh, Harry... — Lily suspirou, desolada ao perceber como seu filho deveria ter sido perseguido por Dudley em todos aqueles dez anos.

**Dudley tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Vernon, Smeltings. Piers ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Dudley achava muita graça nisso.**

**— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

**— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Dudley conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

— Eu amo esse garoto! — James riu, orgulhoso de seu filho.

**Certo dia de julho, tia Petunia levou Dudley a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg.**

**A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

**Naquela noite, Dudley desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

— Que coisa horrível. — disse Alice. — Que mal gosto.

**Ao contemplar Dudley nos calções laranja novos, tio Vernon disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petunia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudders, estava tão bonito e adulto. Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

Todos riram ao imaginar Dudley usando aquelas roupas.

**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar.**

**A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

**— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petunia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

**— O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu.**

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

**— Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

Mais uma vez, caíram na gargalhada.

— Ele pode ser igualzinho ao Prongs na aparência, ruiva, mas ele com certeza puxou você na personalidade para dar essas respostas. — Sirius, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos por conta do riso, cutucou Lily que sorriu.

**— Não seja idiota — retorquiu tia Petunia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Dudley para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.**

**Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

— Eu sei que é errado rir disso, porque Harry vai ter que usar essas roupas ridículas e isso não é justo. — Disse Frank com um sorrisinho surgindo no rosto. — Mas eu não posso deixar de ficar impressionado com a imaginação fértil que ele tem.

— Isso porque os Dursley não aprovam a imaginação. — Alice riu.

**Dudley e tio Vernon entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Vernon abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Dudley bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado. Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

**— Apanhe o correio, Dudley — disse tio Vernon por trás do jornal.**

**— Mande o Harry apanhar.**

**— Apanhe o correio Harry.**

**— Mande o Dudley apanhar.**

**— Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Dudley.**

— Dê um soco na cara dele, Harry. — Sirius murmurou, furioso.

**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Vernon, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wihgt, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "_carta para Harry"._**

_— Oh, será que é de algum de nós, Moony? — Sirius, que ainda não conseguia entender porque não era uma figura frequente na vida de Harry, indagou, esperançoso._

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes, não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

**_Sr. H. Potter_**

**_O Armário sob a Escada_**

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_**

**_Little Whinging Surrey_**

_— É de Hogwarts! — James, Sirius e Remus exclamaram ao mesmo tempo._

_Todos sentiram-se aliviados ao pensarem que em pouco tempo Harry poderia estar longe daqueles trouxas asquerosos, estudando na melhor escola bruxa._

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".**

**— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Vernon da cozinha. — Está fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.**

— Esse homem precisa melhorar sua definição do que é uma piada, porque isso não foi nem de longe engraçado. — Snape disse, totalmente indignado com a burrice do Dursley.

James não pode deixar de concordar com ele.

**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Vernon, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Vernon rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

**— Marge está doente — informou à tia Petunia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

**— Pai! — exclamou Dudley de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Vernon arrancou-a de sua mão.**

— Ora, seu... — Remus começou a falar, estreitando os olhos.

**— É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

**— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Vernon, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

**— P-P-Petunia! — ofegou.**

**Dudley tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Vernon segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petunia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

**— Vernon! Ah, meu Deus, Vernon!**

— Petunia e Vernon certamente estão perdendo as oportunidades de suas vidas ao não entrarem para Hollywood com todo esse dramatismo. — Lily murmurou, furiosa.

— Hollywood? O que é isso? — Frank perguntou, curioso.

— É um distrito famoso nos Estados Unidos. Existem muitas empresas cinematográficas por lá-

— _Cinematoquê_? — Alice tentou repetir, mas estava confusa demais ao olhar para Lily que apenas suspirou.

— Deixem para lá. — Disse, sabendo que demoraria muito até conseguir explicar a todos o que era um cinema, e então voltou a ler.

**Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Dudley continuavam na cozinha. Dudley não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.**

**— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

**— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso -, porque é minha...**

**— Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Vernon, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

**— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritou.**

**— Me deixa ver! — exigiu Dudley.**

**— Fora! — berrou Tio Vernon, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Dudley, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Dudley na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Dudley ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

**— Vernon — disse tia Petunia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

— Ela está agindo como se nunca houvesse visto uma dessas cartas na vida. — Lily suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

**— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Vernon enlouquecido.**

**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Vernon andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

**— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada...**

— Como se isso fosse adiantar. — disse Snape, rolando os olhos.

**— Mas...**

**— Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petunia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

— Como se uns idiotas como vocês fossem conseguir impedi-lo. — Sirius disse.

— Eu fico impressionado com o quão longe eles estão indo para fingir que Harry não é um bruxo, como se Dumbledore ou qualquer outro bruxo sensato não fosse buscar Harry para ir à Hogwarts. — James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado. — Quero dizer, Harry é _famoso_ aí, mesmo que não lembre. Ninguém deixaria que ele perdesse sua educação mágica porque alguns trouxas estúpidos não querem que ele seja um bruxo.

— E eu fico impressionada com Petunia fingir ser burra desse jeito. — comentou Lily, irritada. — Ela _sabe_ como essas coisas funcionam. Parece que ela mentiu para si mesma por tanto tempo que acabou acreditando.

**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Vernon fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário.**

**— Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Vernon se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?**

**— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Vernon secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

**— Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva, — tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

**— CALADO! — gritou tio Vernon e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso. — Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Dudley.**

— Dudley tinha um segundo quarto enquanto Harry estava dormindo no armário sob a escada? — Remus perguntou, absolutamente horrorizado. Sua família nunca fora rica, mas eles jamais deixaram de apoiá-lo, com problema peludo e tudo, e os Dursley pareciam ser bastante bem de vida e não davam nada que não fosse de segunda mão para Harry...

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Vernon e tia Petunia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Vernon, Guida), um onde Dudley dormia e um onde Dudley guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.**

**Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Dudley atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Dudley, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Dudley trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Dudley se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

— Se Dudley desse uma lida de vez em quando, quem sabe não fosse tão burro. — Snape resmungou.

**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Dudley gritando com a mãe:**

**— Eu não o quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-o sair:**

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela. Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Dudley estava em estado de choque.**

**Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas-**

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO COM UM ANIMALZINHO QUE NÃO TINHA NADA A VER COM A HISTÓRIA! — Alice, que sempre fora defensora dos animais, ergueu-se, indignada. Fora o fato de que seus hormônios estavam todos aflorados, ler todas as estupidezes dos Dursley apenas a deixavam mais fora de si.

— Lice, hey. — Frank a chamou, puxando-a carinhosamente pelo braço. — Sente, amor.

De muito má vontade e ainda muito furiosa, Alice voltou à sua poltrona.

**E nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta. Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Vernon e tia Petunia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou tio Vernon, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Dudley ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

**— Chegou outra!**

**_Sr. H. Potter,_**

**_O Menor Quarto da Casa_**

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4..._**

**Com um grito sufocado tio Vernon saltou da cadeira e saiu correndopelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Vernon teve que lutar e derrubar Dudley no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Vernon por trás. Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias bengaladas, tio Vernon se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

**— Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry — Dudley, saia, saia logo.**

— O que eu não daria para aparecer aí e dar uma sova nesse babaca. — Sirius suspirou, frustrado.

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo. Tinha um plano.**

— Isso vai ser bom. — James disse, imaginando no que o filho poderia estar pensando.

**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio.**

**Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz. Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro. Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

**— AAAAAIIIIIEEE!**

— O que foi isso?

**Harry deu um salto no ar, pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!**

**As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Vernon estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá.**

— Se eu fosse Harry, teria colocado pimenta no chá desse idiota só para ele aprender a parar de ser um imbecil. — Sirius disse.

— Seria pior para ele, Sirius. — James comentou, triste. — Harry provavelmente seria castigado se o fizesse.

**Harry foi para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Vernon. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

**Tio Vernon não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

**— Entende — explicou à tia Petunia por entre os lábios cheios pregos — se eles não puderem entregarentão terão de desistir.**

**— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Vernon.**

**— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petunia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Vernon tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petunia acabara de lhe trazer.**

— Realmente, nossa cabeça funciona bem melhor do que a sua, seu babaca. — disse Snape que não podia acreditar que aqueles trouxas estavam fazendo com que sentisse algo que não ódio por um Potter.

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. Tio Vernon ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

— Ele está enlouquecendo. — Remus comentou com os olhos arregalados. — Ele está tentando tanto negar a verdade que está ficando louco.

**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa enrolada e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petunia pela janela da sala de estar. Enquanto tio Vernon dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petunia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

**— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com você? — Dudley perguntou espantado a Harry.**

**Na manhã do domingo, tio Vernon sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

**— Não tem correio aos domingos — lembrou a todos, contente passando geleia nos jornais —, nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

— Ele está passando geleia nos jornais? — Alice não podia acreditar. — Ele realmente endoidou.

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

**— Fora! FORA!**

**Depois que tia Petunia e Dudley tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Vernon bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

— Quem quer que tenha enfeitiçado as cartas desse jeito merece um prêmio pela criatividade. — Frank comentou, olhos brilhando em diversão.

**— Já chega — disse tio Vernon, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pelos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Dudley fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

— É impressionante com o tanto que essa criatura parece mais burra a cada linha. — Snape deixou escapar.

— É impressionante que eu esteja concordando com você. — Sirius adicionou enquanto assentia.

Snape rolou os olhos e Lily continuou a ler.

**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petunia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Vernon fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

**— Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Dudley estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

**Tio Vernon parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Dudley e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Dudley roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

**Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

**— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

**_Sr. H. Potter_**

**_Quarto 17_**

**_Railview Hotel Cokeworth_**

_— Cokeworth? — Lily e Snape disseram ao mesmo tempo, atraindo o olhar de todos._

_— O que tem? — James perguntou com o cenho franzido._

_— Foi a cidade onde crescemos. — Lily disse enquanto Snape baixava os olhos, as lembranças da infância eram agridoces, pois muita coisa havia mudado desde então._

_— Oh. — James murmurou, compreendendo._

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Vernon afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

**— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Vernon, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

**— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petunia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Vernon não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

**— Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Dudley perguntou, cansado, à tia Petunia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Vernon estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

— Pela primeira vez, Dudley disse algo que faz sentido. — Sirius afirmou, recebendo risadinhas em resposta.

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.**

**Dudley choramingou.**

**— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.**

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Dudley soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

— Oh, Harry... — James sentiu os olhos marejarem, pensando em quão triste seria o aniversário de Harry ao lado dos Dursley e sentindo-se horrível por não estar junto do filho e poder comemorar com ele.

Ele precisava mudar isso.

**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos, no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velha do tio Vernon. Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.**

— Ele sabe da importância de fazer onze anos para nós. — Remus sorriu. — Realmente, Harry, onze é uma idade muito importante. — E lembrou de seus onze anos, quando estava tão feliz e não podia acreditar que iria, de fato, para Hogwarts.

**Tio Vernon voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petunia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

**— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Vernon apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

**— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Vernon alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

— O homem deve estar rindo porque nunca deve ter visto alguém tão estúpido para alugar um casebre desses num dia tão horrível. — Frank bufou.

**— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Vernon — portanto, todos a bordo!**

**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Vernon, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

**Afinal as rações de Tio Vernon eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

**— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.**

— Filho da mãe! — Sirius estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se furioso.

**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petunia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Dudley ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Vernon foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse odiar alguém mais do que odeio Voldemort, mas, embora ele tenha nos matado, o que os Dursley estão fazendo Harry viver é ainda pior. — Lily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, as mãos tremiam enquanto segurava o livro com força. — Eles estão acabando com a infância dele só porque são preconceituosos por conta de algo que não conseguem compreender.

— Vamos mudar isso, Lily. Nós _vamos_. — James colocou uma mão sobre a dela, apertando-a levemente e acalmando o tremor.

Lily respirou fundo e voltou a ler.

**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Dudley eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Dudley, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

— Espero que não muito longe... — Remus suspirou.

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse. Quatro minutos. Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

**Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E (faltavam dois minutos), que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**

Franzindo o cenho por conta da descrição de Harry, Lily imaginou se aqueles barulhos eram normais.

**Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte... Dez... Nove... Talvez acordasse Dudley, só para aborrecê-lo... Três... Dois... Um...**

**O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar.**

— Acabou o capítulo. — Lily disse e então passou o livro para James.

— Devemos ler mais um...? — Alice começou a perguntar, mas Lily negou.

— Não. Vamos dar um tempo. Eu estou muito enfurecida agora. — Ela suspirou. — Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois voltamos a ler.

— Tudo bem. — Alice disse e então todos se ergueram e caminharam até a mesa, exceto Snape, que não sabia se seria seguro se aproximar.

Percebendo que Snape não se aproximara, Remus voltou-se para ele.

— Você não vai vir? — Perguntou, cuidadoso, atraindo a atenção de todos os outros para Snape.

— Sabe, nós fizemos um Voto Perpétuo, então por mais que eu gostasse muito de te enfeitiçar agora, ninguém aqui vai te atacar. — James comentou, despreocupado.

Snape avaliou-os por alguns instantes e então suspirou, erguendo-se de sua poltrona e caminhando até a mesa.

Imaginou que não poderia passar todo o tempo em que estivesse ali sem comer ou com medo de se aproximar de todos. Potter tinha razão, afinal de contas. Eles tinham feito um Voto Perpétuo, então ninguém poderia fazer mal a ele estando naquela sala.

Enquanto servia-se de batatas assadas, rezou para que seu eu do futuro não aparecesse naqueles livros, pois Snape tinha a sensação de que a leitura não seria muito agradável caso o ódio de todos pelos Dursley acabasse se voltando para ele.

* * *

**NOTAS:** **olá, amores, tudo bem?**

**Eu disse que não demoraria a atualizar o primeiro capítulo, viram? Às vezes eu cumpro minhas promessas aushauisajs**

**Reescrever os livros assim é MUITO interessante, principalmente porque me força a ver personagens e cenas de outros ângulos e isso enriquece muito a leitura e espero que faça o mesmo por vocês também!**

**Como disse anteriormente, a minha ideia é tornar as reações dos personagens, assim como o plot da história o mais verossímil possível, portanto existem alguns pontos que eu gostaria de esclarecer com vocês:**

**\- Não coloquei o Peter na fanfic, mas coloquei o Snape porque, embora eu ODEIE ambos e ache que nem um dos dois mereça uma redenção, o Harry provavelmente gostaria que Snape tivesse uma chance. E ele, obviamente, não iria chamar Peter, que traiu seus pais e possibilitou sua morte pelas mãos de Voldemort, para isso;**

**\- Como é dito nos livros Snape ouviu apenas um trecho da profecia, então Voldemort não sabe do todo. Para ser mais específica, aqui, nesta fanfic, Snape ouviu apenas essa parte: "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar do sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará...";**

**\- Algum tempo atrás J.K. revelou no Pottermore que a cidade fictícia em que Lily, Petunia e Snape cresceram se chamava Cokeworth. Inclusive tem um artigo sobre ela no site;**

**\- Como devem ter percebido, Lily não está passando pano - e nem vai - para o comportamento de Snape. Eu sempre acreditei que Lily visse o melhor nas pessoas e, por conta disso, foi amiga de Snape até o quinto ano quando finalmente percebeu que ele nunca iria mudar com relação às Artes das Trevas e desistiu. Não consigo imaginar uma mulher forte e que luta por algo que acredita - pelas pessoas que SÃO NASCIDAS TROUXAS como ela - passar pano para alguém, mesmo este tendo sido seu melhor amigo na infância. Snape luta por todas as coisas que Lily é contra, então eu não vejo como ela poderia deixar seus ideais de lado para defender alguém que apoia uma causa que é contra o que TUDO O QUE ELA É. É claro que eles estão nesta sala lendo sobre o futuro para poder mudá-lo e, quem sabe, com o tempo e com atitudes diferentes de Snape, Lily possa perdoá-lo;**

**\- Escolhi especificamente essa data [03 de fevereiro de 1980] para iniciar a fanfic, por conta de três motivos: Lily e Alice já estariam grávidas de Harry e Neville (e assim não haveria a possibilidade de suas escolhas após a leitura afetar suas existências, assim como as de Hermione, Ron e todos os outros), Snape já teria ouvido a profecia e contado para Voldemort, selando, assim, o destino de Harry - porque eu não li 7 livros de Harry Potter, sofrendo por ele, para acabar fazendo outra pessoa matar Voldemort depois de tudo o que ele passou e, por fim, Lily e James já estão casados e felizes, o que evita todo aquele negócio deles descobrirem que têm um filho DO NADA (não vou negar que amo quando tem isso nas fanfics, mas eu não sei se conseguiria escrever reações coesas sobre isso);**

**\- AH! O epílogo não aparecerá na fanfic porque, como disse no prólogo, os livros foram enviados em 1999, então não teria sentido haver uma passagem 17 anos depois disso;**

**Acho que por enquanto isso é tudo, gente. Espero que tenham gostado! Vou tentar atualizar o mais breve possível, certo?**

**Qualquer dúvida, estou sempre no twitter wolfistar ou então no curiouscat, também wolfstar (os dois links estão aqui no meu perfil).**

**Beijos e até :***


End file.
